It's a Dream Live: 2nd!
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: sequel to 'It's a Dream Live:1st' It's been a few weeks since the concert incident and everyone is perfectly happy, especially Fuji and Tezuka, but then the 2nd one drops from the sky! And Yuuta and Mizuki are along for the ride! SLASH!
1. Opening Sequence and Whipped!

_Whoo! First chapter of the second story, nya! This one will involve Yuuta and Mizuki also and a little bit more… err, _sexual… references _courtesy of Fuji Syuusuke! ;) Please Read and Review! Arigato gozimasu!!! Oh, and the author (me) will be complaining a little (lot) at parts but that audience is so loud, nya. –covers poor ears- Sorry if that annoys you, nya!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

**Chapter One- Opening Sequence and Whipped!**

It was a heated battle and everyone knew it. One mess up and he could die. But he was a brave soldier. Not many people would be able to face the sick sadist let alone have a staring contest with him. In fact, the last person who tried had their eyes melted right out of his socket.

I'm not even kidding.

Without looking away from the cerulean eyes, the flamboyant boy picked up his lip gloss and applied some to his lips. Most of the people wondered why the heck he wore lip gloss.

But he did it because he wanted to and because he could.

Did he need any other reason?

The younger teen standing behind the brave manager gave an annoyed sigh. Why the hell did his aniki and Mizuki always have to do this every time Yuuta wanted to visit home for some unfathomable reason? It had happened so often as of late that he thought that it must have become some kind of sick and stupid tradition.

Slamming his hands on the kitchen table he finally got the group of ten people to look at him.

"Aniki, Mizuki-san, please, stop. This is getting unbearably annoying!" Yuuta exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and leaving to the living room.

"Nfu, nfu, wait Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki caught up to him, wiping invisible dust off of his hideously bright purple sweater.

Yuuta stopped and flopped down onto one of the couches, Mizuki sitting next to him.

The purple haired boy crossed his arms and twisted his hair around a finger.

"Yuuta_-kun_, it was so nice of you to invite me to your house—"

The brunette interrupted. "I didn't invite you Mizuki-san, you invited yourself."

He waved a hand airily. "Same difference, but Yuuta-kun," he leaned towards his kouhai and trailed a suggestive finger down his arm, sending Yuuta blushing madly.

"Why don't we go do something—shall we say—more interesting? Nfu, nfu."

"Mizuki-san, I—"

"I would suggest you get your dirty little paws off of my little brother, Minaki-san." Fuji never lost his smile as he said this to the manager.

"It's Mizuki," said boy replied immediately, completely used to this by now. He turned around and smiled at the tensai. "But Fuji-kun, you should know me well enough by now to know I was only joking." He wasn't, but nobody actually needed to know that small, unimportant detail, not even Yuuta needed to know that.

Fuji frowned. "Ano… but I've just met you, haven't I Miyuki-san?"

Eiji snickered.

This time Mizuki frowned. "It's Mizuki and you do know me Fuji-kun, I played against when our teams fought against each other?" He twirled his hair angrily.

Yuuta looked out the window to where it was raining. Things would probably never change.

Fuji turned away once he saw his brother wasn't paying any attention to Mizuki who was trying to get his attention. He glanced up at Tezuka who was obliviously looking at him (he probably didn't know this himself though) and smiled. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

They had been dating for two weeks, since the whole Dream Live thing had ended. They had tried to hide it at first (Tezuka had asked them too) but as soon as they both walked into practice the next day, Eiji had burst out saying, "You two are boyfriends now aren't you?"

And of course the whole school had known by lunch time. But luckily—and surprisingly—no one minded. At least nobody said anything to their faces anyway.

They probably just didn't want to be maimed and/or harmed by an enraged sadist.

Tezuka wasn't all that fond of PDA (public displays of affection), but—he figured—with a boyfriend such as Fuji, you really couldn't help it.

This was what he thought as Fuji leaned up and kissed him in front of everyone one.

For the most part, everyone was shocked, not because they hadn't known they were dating (at least for the Seigaku people, Mizuki was quite shocked and Yuuta had known they were "dating" but part of him had only thought that it was his brother's wishful thinking), but because they had actually kissed!

It was just the fact that you didn't think of "Tezuka" and "kiss" in the same sentence (or "aniki" and "kiss" in Yuuta's case).

Despite all this, Tezuka couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He loved Fuji's kisses. They were probably the best thing in the world along with his hugs, true smiles, and tennis of course.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "Hm, the chances that they would openly kiss were 38.7% only, I guess I forgot the fact that the other person in the relationship was Fuji." He glanced down at his notebook and started writing.

Eiji grinned, jumped up, and glomped his partner. "Oishi! They're so cute together! They are! They are! They are, nya!"

Oishi smiled at Tezuka who was blushing when he saw that everyone was looking at them.

He coughed and tried to cross his arms and failed as Fuji still had a hold of his waist and didn't look like he was going to be letting go anytime soon.

"You say anything and you get 20 laps, in the rain, around the neighborhood." Everyone—smartly—said nothing more.

Mizuki blinked and looked at his kouhai. "Since when is Fuji-kun dating Tezuka-kun? That's news. Nfu, nfu."

Yuuta was still looking at his brother. "Aniki had said something about it a couple of weeks ago but I hadn't thought anything of it." Mizuki looked at him incredulously and stopped twirling his hair. "What? I didn't think it was true, you know how my aniki is Mizuki-san."

The hair twirling started up again. "Nfu, nfu. Well, I guess I can forgive you for this Yuuta-kun. As long as you do something interesting with me. Nfu, nfu." He smirked nastily.

Fuji spun around so fast that if you had blinked you would have missed it.

His eyes popped open. "And what is this 'something interesting'?"

Before Mizuki could say anything, a hiss interrupted him. "Fsssh, what is that?" They turned to see that Kaidoh was pointing to something on the coffee table that hadn't been there a minute ago.

Momo ran and grabbedit before anyone else could. "It's another Dream Live!" Everyone—besides Mizuki and Yuuta who had no clue what the hell they were talking about, and Tezuka who was Tezuka—gasped dramatically and peered over Taka's shoulder.

Kaidoh had grabbed it from Momo which resulted in Momo stealing it from Kaidoh which resulted in a fist fight that Oishi had to break up which sent the DVD flying through the air and landed in Taka's hands.

This was completely expected actually.

Inui had said that there was exactly a "97.3% chance of that happening".

"Saa, it has my Yuuta in it." Fuji poked the cover.

The author would like to state that she has no clue what the actual covers look like/say so she is just making all of this up for the convenience of this story. Arigato!

Yuuta just looked confused.

"What has me in it?"

His aniki grinned and proceeded to tell _him_, not that stupid, good for nothing Miyuki-san, what a Dream Live was and what had happened two weeks before when it had been raining oh so strangely like it was now!

Whoever was sending them these Dream Live things must have been controlling the weather too for an excuse so that they were all together (besides the fact that they had all been blackmailed into coming to Fuji's house, even Tezuka but he was blackmailed in a very different way then anyone else… at least, he better have been.). So, Echizen decided to point this out in nearly those exact words.

"Che, whoever is sending us these Dream Live things must be controlling the weather too for an excuse to keep us all together." In fact, he only changed five words and added one.

So still completely beyond confused (at least Yuuta was, Mizuki was a "data player" so he knew what was going on, at least that's what he said), the St. Rudolph tennis players sat on the love seat so that no one would sit next to them, especially Yuuta's aniki, because Yuuta didn't want to be bothered.

Tezuka sat on the couch and Fuji jumped up on his lap (to the complete horror of Tezuka) so since there were two more seats, Oishi sat in the one to Tezuka's right and Eiji sat next to his partner.

Echizen sat in the arm chair while everyone else sat on the floor because the author thinks that if the Fuji living room had anymore furniture to sit on, the room would be very crowded.

Finally, they started to watch it.

And the only reason the St. Rudolphians were watching was because there was absolutely nothing else to do.

They weren't about to tell the Seigaku tennis people that they were actually curious, especially Yuuta. Everyone figured Mizuki was because he called himself a "data player" (he really isn't) and any good data player would be interested in themselves from another world.

The author is now going to shut up and get on with the real reason the readers are reading this if she hasn't bored them all away by now.

_The music began and the stage lit up. The logo of Dream Live 2__nd__ appeared on screen._

_A pillar with the word "Seigaku" lit up._

Eiji and Momo cheered.

"That's us, nya!"

"Go Seigaku! Go!"

"Fsssh, can't you be quiet even for a little while?" Kaidoh asked the teen on the other side of Inui.

"Eh, Mamushi? Why should I be quiet when you're over their hissing away?"

Everyone sighed. Not again.

_Next a pillar with "Yamabuki" lit up._

_"St. Rudolph"._

Mizuki twirled his hair. "Nfu, nfu, and we're the best."

Yuuta looked at his manager warily. "Mizuki-san…"

_"Fudomine"._

_All at once, the four pillars started flashing and lighting up simultaneously. _

_Seigaku walked onto the stage, bright lights illuminating them. The other three teams followed thought not every person on the team was present._

"Ano, its different people." Taka pointed out.

"Saa, I wonder,"

Inui pushed up his glasses. "The probability that the other cast—"

"—was replaced be because they got too old. Nfu, nfu. We _are _supposed to be middle school students after all… well, most of us are." Mizuki eyed Tezuka.

Fuji growled and hugged Tezuka to him.

A paper fell from thin air.

Yuuta picked it up and read,

_'Mizuki is right—I just want to say that I LOVE Mizuki! He makes things so funny!'_

The purple haired boy smirked. "Of course, this person loves me. Who doesn't? Nfu, nfu."

Everyone wisely said nothing.

_'—Anyways, they have to get a new cast every so often because the people playing the parts get too old. Which means they also have to replace this cast—the second generation—sadly. :( I don't know all of their names but the person playing Fuji is named Aiba Hiroki and Tezuka's is named Shirota. Aiba-kun is PERFECT and so is Shirota! I have the feeling you will really like them._

_~M.B.'_

Fuji cocked his head. "Saa,"

_Seigaku finished their dance and let Fudomine start theirs._

"Fudomine only has four people, it does!"

"Fsssh, you idiot, that's probably because they don't need full teams for every school!"

"Oi, I was just pointing it out Mamushi! No need to go all crazy! No need at all!"

Oishi stepped between them. "Guys, please, stop, we're going to be here for a little while and se don't need a fight on our hands."

Fuji frowned. "But it was so amusing."

Everyone sweat dropped.

_Fudomine left and St. Rudolph came running on stage._

"Nfu, nfu, our turn Yuuta-_kun_."

Yuuta sighed. Why had he wanted to go to St. Rudolph again?

_St. Rudolph also didn't have a full team._

_They ran off and Yamabuki came in._

Mizuki frowned and stopped twirling his hair. "That was short."

Fuji smiled. Seigaku's piece was longer, that meant they were more important. But he had wished that his Yuuta had gotten more screen time!

Yuuta, though, was happy with his screen time.

_Neither did they have a full team._

"They have Akutsu, I see, and Dan." Taka stated.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "You can't have a musical with Yamabuki without Akutsu, he was a very important part of that match and I have the feeling that Dan would have been a very liked character."

_They other schools appeared on stage._

_St. Rudolph danced and the other schools were still. Fudomine danced. Yamabuki danced. Seigaku danced._

Eiji hopped along to the beat. "I like this tune, nya, I do!"

Oishi smiled.

Fuji looked at them wistfully. If only they would figure it out already!

_The stage lit up very, very, very brightly._

_You couldn't see anything!_

_Seigaku: Hi! Is everyone okay?_

_They danced._

"Ochibi! Why are you pointing your racket at everyone?"

"Che," he didn't know.

_Seigaku: We stand in a line. Not giving up one step to go forward. Since the start, our strengths are equally matched. Battling for the sake of the difference, nurturing the team as a whole! Run, run, run! The reason we continue running is because we don't want to miss the goal! _

"Let's run, nya! Let's run!"

_Seigaku: Run, run, run! The reason we continue running! Is because we don't want to lose to you! We are running forever!_

_The music ended._

"That was a good song, wasn't it Kunimitsu?" Everyone looked at them. They hadn't known they were on a given name basis!

Yuuta gaped. "You're already calling him that aniki?" He hadn't expected that they were so serious.

Fuji smiled. "Saa, of course, I love my Mitsu-chan! He doesn't mind, right Mitsu-chan?"

"Mitsu-chan" looked forward so that he didn't see the look in any of their eyes. "…Aa…"

"Mitsu-chan is whipped, nya!" Eiji said to his partner "quietly".

"Kikumaru, forty laps!"

"Nya?"

"Nfu, nfu, nfu." Seigaku was so amusing.

_Oishi: Everyone! Welcome to dream live second!_

"You know what I noticed?" Everyone looked at Inui. "It seems that Oishi has become the Dream Live Seigaku speaker."

Oishi turned a light shade of red. Eiji tapped his chin. "Isn't he that now, nya? Tezuka doesn't speak much and Oishi is the vice captain—"

Fuji smiled innocently. "Actually, Kunimitsu-chan opens his mouth a lot, I just can't get him to stop…" as he went on, Tezuka had a very hard time not assigning his boyfriend a million laps as everyone looked at Fuji in horror (besides Kikumaru who seemed completely oblivious, Echizen looked a little confused, but not too much).

Yuuta had a disgusted look on his face. "Aniki!" Fuji stopped and looked at his brother like an angel, he made sure to hide the tail. "We don't need to know about what you and your buchou get up to in your alone time! Especially me!"

Eiji leaned over to his partner as Fuji answered back to his brother. "Oishi, what are they talking about, nya? I don't understand what's going on."

Oishi looked at his redhead friend who was blinking his large eyes childishly and covered his ears. He wanted to keep his innocent and oblivious partner innocent and oblivious.

It was one of the things that made Eiji so cute!

_Oishi: For this Live we have a really big stage. This time too, we really are going to give our best, aren't we?_

_Seigaku: We will!_

_Eiji: Nenene, yesterday I was so excited I couldn't sleep at all!_

The egghead smiled fondly and shook his head. "That's just like you Eiji."

Eiji bit his lip and looked away, blushing.

_Eiji: How about you?_

_Fuji: I didn't worry at all._

Fuji's eyes opened. "I think I will like this Aiba Hiroki."

Yuuta blinked. "But aniki, he spoke five words."

"But I can tell that he is the perfect person to play me." He cocked his head and looked down at himself. "Even if he is a little tall, but I can work with that!"

Yuuta shook his head.

"Nfu, nfu, nfu, he is perfect to play Fuji-kun." He crossed his legs and applied some more lip gloss.

Tezuka tightened his grip on _his _tensai's waist which made the shorter boy sigh in contentment.

_Eiji looked around: Is it just me? How about Ochibi?_

_Echizen tipped his cap: Mada mada sune._

_The crowd cheered very loudly (it almost hurt the poor author's ears!)._

"Che,"

"They like Echizen! They actually like the brat!"

"Stop Momo-sempai."

_Eiji pouted: Why are you so mean Ochibi?_

Eiji crossed his arms. "Yeah, Ochibi, why are you so mean?"

"… mada mada dane…"

Mizuki leaned towards Yuuta, twirling his hair. "Was that an answer?"

Yuuta shrugged.

_Inui: I see, humans can differ as day and night._

"Fsssh," Kaidoh blushed. "So poetic Inui-sempai."

Inui rose an eyebrow at his kouhai. "Arigato Kaidoh."

_Momo ran towards Inui: But, but, but, Inui-sempai._

_Inui: What?_

_Momo: It's because looked forward to today. Arena, are you ready?_

_The arena cheered._

_Taka: Standing people, are you prepared to go burning?_

"Saa, to go burning Taka-san?"

"Ano…"

_All the standing people cheered. It was also loud because there were a lot of standing people._

_Taka: Let's go burning!_

_Everyone: Burning!_

_Taka: Burning!_

_Everyone: Burning!_

_Burning is loud._

_Oishi: We will give it our all too. Everyone, please enjoy!_

_Kaidoh: If you don't…_

"Probability of Kaidoh saying that was 86%."

_Tezuka: Kaidoh! Stop wasting time._

_The crowd laughed._

The people in the room laughed too.

"Kuni-chan, I can see that perfectly."

"… stop wasting time."

"What was that Kunimitsu?"

"…betsuni…"

"coughwhippedcough"

"Momoshiro! Forty laps!"

"Eh?"

_Tezuka: Let's continue. Go for it Seigaku!_

_Everyone: Hai!_


	2. Elite, nfu!

_I've no clue what the HELL Mizuki is doing to that poor tennis club but I LOVE it! Haha!! XD_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own this, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and review, nya, please!_

**Chapter Two- Elite, nfu!**

_The music began._

_Seigaku looked around in confusion. What was going on?_

_Eiji: What's happening?_

_Oishi: Ah, Eiji! Eiji, look!_

"Look where, nya? Look where?"

Mizuki twirled his hair. "Nfu, nfu." Fuji glared.

_Fuji: What's this?_

_Oishi: Oh, Eiji._

_Eiji: What?_

_Oishi: Eiji, calm down!_

Oishi patted Eiji's head. "Yes, Eiji, calm down."

Eiji pouted and leaned his head on Oishi's shoulder. "But, nya!"

_Inui: Who are you over there?_

_Seigaku backed up._

_The music sounded like that of an organ! At least to the author of this stupid story._

_The spotlights moved to the stand in the middle of the large gymnasium. _

_The people standing there suddenly through off their black capes and I bet you would never guess who it is! St. Rudolph!_

Yuuta narrowed his eyes. "What is Kisarazu-san holding? Is that a duck plushie?"

"Nfu, nfu, it's probably a model to replace Yanigasawa."

"You mean that 'dane' guy?" Momo asked. "If so, it looks a lot like him, it does."'

Yuuta's eyebrow twitched. "Don't insult my teammate!"

_They walked onto the stand._

Fuji pointed at the TV. "There's my Yuuta!"

"I'm not yours aniki." Yuuta mumbled helplessly to himself.

Mizuki clapped Yuuta's shoulders "comfortingly". It really just made Yuuta feel _extremely _uncomfortable. Mizuki-san was so weird.

_St. Rudolph: We who've assembled at St. Rudolph are they chosen elite._

"Nfu, nfu, of course we are."

"Well, my Yuuta is, but I can't say the same for you, Minuki-san."

"It's Mizuki."

_St. Rudolph: We received special education for the talented, we are the elites for the national selection._

"And I'm standing in the middle, nfu, nfu, of course."

Yuuta shook his head.

_St. Rudolph: We, who never admit defeat, are the chosen elites. The techniques we have learnt… can dominate the nation, without doubt._

_Mizuki: With precise and accurate data, dominating our enemies and ourselves, listen to my instruction if you yearn for victory. Trust in me and there won't be mistakes._

"Of course there won't be, nfu, nfu."

Fuji smiled coldly. "Please be quiet Minaki-san."

"It's Mizuki. Nfu, nfu."

"Whatever,"

"Are they going to keep doing this, nya? It's getting kind of annoying Oishi."

_Akazawa: Compromise thoughts aren't allowed. Use everything you posses to win._

_Kaneda: Always been longing for this day, gaining victory behind the buchou!_

_Astushi held up the duck: It gets more interesting as it gets tougher_

_The crowd cheered. It seems they like that._

_Astushi: Fell in love with the matches, winning through theory seems really meaningless._

"It's Yuuta's turn!"

_Yuuta: The tennis played for the sake of defeating that guy_

"They like my Yuuta, they really like him… they better not touch him though."

Fuji's Yuuta whimpered. "Aniki,"

_Yuuta: I want his recognition._

"You have my recognition Yuuta, you do."

Yuuta let his head fall back on the couch and groaned. His brother would probably never get it that he _hated _when aniki acted like that! It creeped him out.

_Yuuta: I will not lose to anyone. I'll try my best!_

_St. Rudolph: We who've assembled at St. Rudolph are the chosen elite._

_The St. Rudolphians walked off of the stand._

"Nfu, nfu," Mizuki twirled his hair. "It seems they like us."

_St. Rudolph: We received special education for the talented, we are the elite chosen by the nation. We, who never admit defeat, are the chosen elites._

_They walked onto the main stage._

_St. Rudolph: The techniques we have learnt… can dominate the nation, without doubt. We who've assembled at St. Rudolph are the chosen tennis elite._

_The regulars gathered, standing behind Mizuki._

"Saa, shouldn't the captain be at the front?"

"Nfu, nfu, but I'm more important Fuji-kun. Don't you think so Yuuta-kun?"

Yuuta sighed and didn't look away from the TV. "Sure, whatever you say Mizuki-san."

_Mizuki walked forward._

_Mizuki: Nfu, good afternoon everyone._

_St. Rudolph: We're St. Rudolph!_

"…"

"Nfu, nfu,"

"Ano, that was a very loud cheer."

Fuji frowned.

_Kaneda: Buchou, these people are fantastic, aren't they? I'm excited!_

_Akazawa laughed: I'm nervous._

_The dark boy's legs shook very dramatically._

_Mizuki: Nevertheless, it's been a long time since we sang this song of our Rudolph. It was nice, don't you think so?_

_Astushi: But he doesn't have any knowledge of Opera's._

_He turned away and laughed._

Mizuki's finger stopped twirling. "Eh? He will be getting twenty laps."

"But Mizuki-san, what would you say he's getting laps for?"

"Do I need a reason?" His voice showed that he was actually very curious for the answer.

"Never mind."

_Yuuta: Maybe, but the tension grew! Does everyone feel it?_

_They screamed loudly, again._

_The author's ears are going to be ruined._

_Mizuki: Yuuta-kun,_

_Yuuta: Hai,_

_Mizuki shooed him back: It's enough, yes._

_The crowd laughed._

_Yuuta looked down: Excuse me._

Fuji growled like a wild dog very quietly. Tezuka—who he was still sitting on—looked at him warily.

_Mizuki: Well, that brought this introduction to its climax. Thus, everyone…_

"…"

"What the hell was that, nya?!"

"E—Eiji!"

"That was creepy, it was."

"Fsssh,"

"Mada mada dane, St. Rudolph."

"Probability that you shouldn't do that again; 100%"

"Eh…"

Fuji's eyes opened. "Mizuki-san," Mizuki was about to point out the fact that he had just said his correct name, but stopped. "Don't ever make my Yuuta—my Yuuta—do something like that… _ever again_." He closed his eyes. "Arigato."

Yuuta merely blinked. He had to agree with his aniki on this one.

_Fudomine entered._

_Tachibana: Is everything okay over there?_

_Mizuki: Oh my, there we have Fudomine's. As usual the hard workers with past misdeeds. Nfu, they aren't flowers, are they?_

_Kamio: Nani?_

_Tachibana: Kamio, wait._

_Akazawa: Yo, Tachibana, simply power does not help, however… even if Ibu was here you can't win from us!_

_The crowd laughed._

"Was that supposed to mean that Ibu-kun was the only good one on the team, nya?"

"Knowing Akazawa, probably." Yuuta answered.

"Which isn't true though." Tezuka spoke up to the surprise of most people. "Fudomine is a very talented group."

"Saa, that's true."

_Fudomine: Need help._

_Kamio: But…. That Yanagisawa, don't you think that's a little bit pitiful? What is with that duck?!_

_Astushi: Duck?_

_St. Rudolph lined up, duck in front: Who's a duck, dane?!_

Everyone muffled their laughter.

Momo bit his lip. "You guys are freaks, you are."

_Fudomine—minus Tachibana—fell down: How pitiful._

_Mizuki: Oi, Kaneda, say how it is._

_Kaneda bowed: You've become a fool!_

_Akazawa: Keep quiet! Idiot!_

_Sakurai: Oi, a good captain should be positive! _

_Ishida: Shouldn't he?_

Tezuka nodded, "Aa,"

Fuji kissed his cheek. "And you're a great buchou, Kunimitsu."

Said buchou turned pink. "Arigato gozimasu."

Eiji put his arms around Oishi's shoulders. "Oishi, they're so Kawai!"

"Hai, Eiji,"

_Kaneda looked at Akazawa: I think my buchou's way of working is fine._

_Mizuki: Better than mine?_

He scoffed. "Nfu, no… right, Yuuta-kun?" He turned to his kouhai.

"E—eh? Ano…"

_Kaneda ran to Mizuki and scratched the back of his head._

_Tachibana: The techniques the elite have aren't interesting. You're teamwork is poor._

_Mizuki: Customs are a waste of time. Continues shooting will only make you sweaty. We have to go practice._

_St. Rudolph stood in a line, Mizuki slightly in front of them, and marched in place: Mizuki is Data, Captain Akazawa, Kaneda is… Yuuta becomes a man, Yanagisawa who?_

"That's nice, nya."

_St. Rudolph: Kisarazu twin!_

_They all moved in a circle before stopping, screaming, and doing some odd poses._

Fuji looked at Mizuki. "What are you doing to my poor Yuuta?!"

"What are you doing to that poor school, what are you doing?"

Fuji waved off Momo's sentence. "I don't care about them, but what about my Yuuta?"

Mizuki applied some _more _lip gloss (how much did he need to put on?) and ignored Fuji.

_Mizuki: Let's go._

_They walked off the stage, crowd cheering._


	3. We're Uninteresting!

_Poor Fudomine! –snickers- This chapter is the shortest one I've written for this story yet I think. And I've written nine chapters. And I'm about to enter homeschooling soon so hopefully I'll have more time to write then the last few days. I'm saying this when I've barely started the first story a week ago and we're now on the second story. Pssh,_

_And I'm once more asking for people who are fans of Dirty Pair to read and review my one-shot collection called '__**The Dirty Files**__'! Advertising my other stories in another story's A/N. Ha._

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Three- We're Uninteresting! **

_Kamio fell to the ground: Damn it!_

_Sakurai followed: We are so uninteresting._

Mizuki crossed his legs. "Nfu, nfu, that's because St. Rudolph takes all the interesting away from everyone and applies it to ourselves."

Yuuta couldn't help rolling his eyes. Mizuki-san was so annoying at times.

But he was the first person to see him as him, so he was thankful for having met the purple haired, flamboyant, lip gloss wearing, hair twirling boy.

_Ishida fell next and Tachibana was left staring at them all._

_Tachibana: Calm down, we are always giving our best 'till the end, aren't we?_

_The other three looked up at him like he was a hero bathed in golden light. And in their eyes… he probably was._

_Fudomine: Tachibana-san._

_Tachibana: We are Fudomine!_

_Fudomine stood: Tachibana-san!!_

"The Fudomine tennis players are a little obsessed with their buchou, aren't they?" Yuuta asked wearily.

"…"

At once they said, "Yeah, they are."

"Saa, I would say so."

"Pretty much, nya!"

"They are completely, they are!"

"Fsssh,"

"Chances of that being true; 100%."

"Nfu, nfu,"

Yuuta nodded. He got his answer.

_The music started._

"Probability of this being the same song that Ibu-san sang; 98.67843279%"

"… That was very random…"

_Tachibana: We made a promise, didn't we?_

_Fudomine: Hai!_

_They stated loudly._

_What is with the loudness? The author whimpers and turns down the laptop. _

_Tachibana: We won't give up! Try your best!_

_Fudomine: Hai!_

_Tachibana: We're going to…_

_Everyone: The nationals!_

_Kamio: I remember the day, one half a year ago, that day._

"Yes, it is the same song, nya."

"Chances are that none of them can sing as well as Ibu-san; 100%"

"Fuji, that is a correct statement." Of course he only said that because he was scared of the short, tiny tensai.

"Aa,"

_Kamio: We won the match against the second years, the promise to let us become regulars, the coach broke it._

_The redhead collapsed to the ground (of course note that in the concert his hair isn't that red, but the author felt like putting red hair so she did, nya.)._

"Nfu, nfu, these Fudomine players seem to like being on the ground, don't they Yuuta-kun?"

"M—Mizuki-san,"

_A person in a coach's outfit came out and took hold of Sakurai._

_Ishida: I remember the day, one half a year ago, that day. We brought our objections to the coach and told him about the fights. All of us were in tears, our cowardly sempai!_

_Kamio went running across the stage but someone stopped him, beat him up, and kicked him to the ground._

_Sakurai: And then, the one who gave us a place finally came! A talented transfer student._

_Fudomine: He made us, who were driven to a corner, understand. Our star of hope, Tachibana!_

"They really do look up to him, don't they, nya? I mean to sing a song that is supposed to be about their team that is mostly about Tachibana-san, nya."

_Tachibana ran onto the stage and stood on the metal platform off to stage right. (Which is your left when you're facing the stage for those of you who don't know)._

_Tachibana: I remember the day, one half a year ago, that day. The sempai's violence merited the coach's interference. Everything we wanted was in hand. Our independence!_

_Kamio: Through hardships, we gained our positions._

_Sakurai: Shared pain bound us together and shared our solidarity._

_Ishida: And so we faced them, certain of being injured._

_Everyone: A true battle is exactly like this. It's passion a child can't understand. From the depths we raised our heads to the dream of victory! Because we kept climbing, our nails got soiled._

"Fsssh, they're better dancers than they are singers."

"That is true Kaidoh, but at least the song is good data."

_Everyone: We had to change the dream to reality! A true battle is exactly like this! A true battle is exactly like this!_

_The music came to a stop as the four Fudomine players walked to the front of the stage._

_Tachibana: We…_

_Everyone: are Fudomine!_

_Kamio: Everyone! Are you riding the rhythm? _

"That is just like that rhythm freak, that is."

_Kamio: Let's keep it up until the end of today's live!_

_Tachibana stared at him and Kamio rushed back to the line to everyone's amusement._

_Fudomine: Okay, our real battle doesn't end here! Okay, Sakurai… what did you want to say?_

_Sakurai: The Sakura outside is dead, but this Sakura is in full bloom!_

"Uh… okay?"

_Tachibana: Okay, next, Ishida._

_Ishida looked… very… nervous._

_Ishida: Well… today…_

_Sakurai: Tachibana-san, Ishida is getting nervous!_

_Tachibana: Ishida…!_

_Ishida: I… nervous… teasing… being off-center… Therefore emptiness coming…_

_Kamio: Tachibana-san! Ishida is in shock!_

_Tachibana: We can't do anything! We'll have to leave him!_

"Oh, that's nice, nya!"

"Che, I thought that Ibu person said Tachibana was caring?"

"Saa,"

_Sakurai: That's not goo, we're friends!_

Mizuki twirled his hair and scooted closer to his kouhai. "Nfu, nfu, this is amusing."

Fuji glared at the few inches of space between his little brother and that purple freak, willing it to grow larger and larger until _that boy _was forced out of the house and into the rain.

_Sakurai: Ishida, calm down!_

_Ishida stood: Sunmason!_

_The three looked at each other before turning to Tachibana and bowing hurriedly._

_Fudomine: Sunmason!_

_Tachibana coughed: Its okay. Good, today everyone, let us attack together and let's keep going!_

_Someone ran up to the metal platform to the right side of the stage. The crowd cheered too loudly once again. Sigh._

_Sengoku: Iyaa, it's great, isn't it? In this building… women are everywhere!_

"Is women all he ever thinks about?" Yuuta asked, eyeing the orange haired boy on the screen.

"Besides tennis? Nfu, nfu, probably Yuuta-_kun_. But I think about you." He leaned closer to his kouhai who backed away, turning red.

In anger or embarrassment, no body knew. Probably both.

This didn't stop Fuji from growling again, but even louder this time.

"M—Mizuki-san, that sounds wrong."

_The author's ears are hurting from all of these loud screams!_

_Sengoku tossed kisses to the women in the room. What a charmer._

_Kamio: Oi!_

_Sengoku: Eh, everyone from Fudo-san. What is it?_

_Sakurai pointed his racket at Sengoku: It's a real battle school!_

_Ishida: Sakurai, let me handle this._

_Sakurai: Ishida?_

_The boy with the towel on his head looked really determined as he held up his head high in the air and walked towards Sengoku._

"Why does he have a towel on his head anyway?"

"Probability that it's because he is bald; 94.3%."

_Ishida: Sengoku-san… we are FU-DO-MI-NEE-CHUU!_

"Saa, what was with that odd voice?"

"Nfu, nfu, I think he's trying to make 'Fu-do-mi-nee-chuu' interesting. Nfu, nfu."

"Saa, I didn't ask you Myuiki-san."  
"It's Mizuki,"

_Sengoku laughed: Aaa, gomen._

_He hopped off of the platform._

_Sengoku: But, shouldn't we make it a little more enjoying? Events like these appear rarely these days! Ee, Ee, smile, smile!_

_Kamio: Are you an idiot?_

"Che, probably."

_Sengoku: No, you're wrong._

_He patted Kamio's shoulders._

_Sengoku: But lately, I lost some of my luck. It's not much of a difference. It's easily not seen. Oi, oi, such a captain as yours should know—_

_He tapped Ishida's chin._

_Sengoku: Luck and girls are the same, isn't it? I would like to be happy forever. Rock – paper – scissor! _

_As he said this he did the movements and then pointed up, sending Tachibana looking up._

_Fudomine: TACHIBANA-SAN!!!_

Eiji rubbed his ears. "Oishi! That was loud!"

Oishi patted his red hair. "I know Eiji, I know."

_Sengoku: Very luck! That's it, isn't it?_

_The orange haired, luck person tapped his behind._

_Kamio: You are an idiot after all!_

Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

_Sengoku: Time to run away!_

_Fudomine: Wait! Wait right their Sengoku! Wait! Wait you…! Wait!_

_And Fudomine chased Sengoku off of the stage._


	4. We Are Yamabuki! Kachiro?

_Heh, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was trying to finish chapter ten first (which is going to be a sucky chapter, the characters don't want to speak until the second half and it wouldn't let me upload it) and I got kind of… preoccupied watching BL Korean and Japanese movies. I've seen five of them and all but one have TeniMyu cast in it! ^.^ lol It's cute! I so recommend __**'Sukitomo' **__which has __**Aiba Hiroki **__and __**Saito Takumi **__as the main characters (Fuji and Oshitari), __**'Itsuka no Kimi E'**__ starring __**Saito Takumi **__and __**Kawai**__ (Hiyoshi)! __**'Ai no Kotodama'**__ starring __**Saito Yasuka **__who plays __**Rin **__from Higa Chuu! His hair is pretty. –silly smile- Looks a lot better with his silky brown hair and his teeth make him more adorable! Kawai!!! __**'Takumi-kun Series' **__which has __**Saito Yasuka **__and __**Aiba Hiroki **__(not the main parts) and a few others I think also. And the movie __**'Antique Bakery'**__. This was made in Korea and doesn't have any TeniMyu stars but is so cute! :D I love it! I'm sure you would if you also like BL movies. You can find them all on youtube subbed! Does anyone know if the cast of TeniMyu purposely got cast in so many BL movies in 2006-2007 years? o.O And Saito Takumi has been in like three as the star! I've not seen Boys Love though, I can't find it subtitled. :( (That one has Saito—Oshitari—and one of the people who plays Taka I think.) And also, go watch Kimeru's music videos on YouTube! They're awesome, nya! Especially, __**'The Pleasure of Love'**__… that sex appeal… -faints of bloodloss-_

_I'm going to end this now._

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review, please, nya!_

**Chapter Four- We Are Yamabuki… Kachiro?!**

_Sengoku ran back onto the stage._

_Sengoku: It's warm, isn't it? But Fudomine are pretty good after all, aren't they? I'm just from Yamabuki. It's a strange school, isn't it?_

_The audience laughed._

Most of the people in the living room watching this laughed. If Sengoku was one thing, he was amusing… when he wasn't being annoying.

But everyone was annoying sometimes.

Especially _that boy_.

Fuji glared at the boy applying more lip gloss (again).

_Sengoku: The Jimmies are pretty cool too! O, that's right, there's also another good thing._

"What is it? What is it, nya?!" Eiji jumped up and down on the couch, Oishi trying to calm down his excited partner.

_Sengoku: We have _that _song! Let's do it!_

_Loud music began playing._

_Sengoku: It's rising!_

_The rest of the Yamabuki members ran onto the stage._

_Sengoku: We pile our hands and feel the passion of one another! Rising continuously, the feeling of honor makes people feel uneasy._

_Yamabuki: We punch hands to hands, can't stop the energy._

"I can't believe Akutsu is singing." Taka shook his head.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Yes, the possibility of that happening is merely a 3% chance."

"Fsssh, I'm surprised there is even a 3% chance, sempai."

"Wouldn't he normally just beat someone up if they asked him to sing?" Yuuta asked.

"Hai, but that 3% is in regards to Dan Taichi who—data shows—Akutsu is incapable of harming."

"That's a good thing though." Seigaku's mother-hen worried.

"Nfu, nfu, indeed."

"Aa,"

Fuji shifted on his boyfriend's lap to lean against him, but said nothing. He was too comfortable at the moment.

_Yamabuki: Looking at the tennis court right ahead,_

"Che, that guy isn't even there right now."

"Well, I knew that, but still, the thought that Akutsu will be singing at all is odd."

"I agree with Taka-sempai on that, I agree."

_Yamabuki: Believing that we will definitely gain victory._

_Akutsu appeared on the metal platform on the left side of the stage._

_Yamabuki: Let's go! Let's do it! Our power will go on 'till tomorrow!_

"Now he's singing, nya!"

_Yamabuki: Let's go! Let's win! We are fighters! The time for victory is here!_

_Akutsu left the stage as the others continued to dance._

"Saa, now he left."

"Nfu, nfu, he should make up his mind if he wants to stay or not."

_Muromachi did some cool break dancing moves._

_One of the Jimmies (the author doesn't know who is who because she only pays attention to Dan, Sengoku, and Akutsu): I can feel the heartbeat._

_Muromachi: Everyone's good vibration_

_Dan: Will certainly unite as one._

_The other Jimmie: We will defeat the enemy!_

_Sengoku: Let's go! Let's do it! Our power will go on 'till tomorrow!_

_Yamabuki: Let's go! Let's win! We are fighters! The time for victory is here!_

_Sengoku: Let's go! Let's do it!_

_Yamabuki: Our power will go on 'till tomorrow! Let's go! Let's win! We are fighters! Our battle… we are Yamabuki!_

_The crowd cheered as the song came to an end._

"Separately they don't sound to good, nya. But together they sound okay!"

_Dan: Everyone! Thank you!_

_Sengoku: This is Yamabuki! Everyone! Are you getting excited?_

_Muromachi: Sengoku-san, the last lyrics of the song, is something like that okay?_

_Jimmie One: He's right not? Because of that our Yamabuki's song becomes momentarily aggressive. It's a little awkward you know._

_Muromachi: That's right._

_Sengoku: It's okay, it's okay, don't worry about it. It's a Live, so it's fine. Isn't it?_

_The audience cheered in agreement._

_Dan: As expected, Sengoku-senpai is the best!_

_Sengoku: Wait a minute Dan-kun, in this little time it isn't only your inside which grew, isn't it?_

_He patted Dan's head as the crowd laughed and walked off._

"Dan really did grow a lot, nya!"

"Eiji, that isn't the real Dan."

"I… I know that Oishi."

"Nfu, nfu,"

_Sengoku: You shouldn't be worried as well. Everyone leave your worries. Then, Muromachi-kun,_

_Muromachi: Hai, hello, when I met Rudolph's members yesterday, they were pretty much worn out._

"Nfu, nfu, of course, I train them hard."

Yuuta sighed. That was _very _true, especially for him.

_Muromachi: I'm Muromachi Touji!_

_Sengoku: Tonight's super entertainer. This was Muromachi-kun! Okay, Dan-kun!_

_Dan: My name is… DaDaDaDan!_

"Che, why does he do that anyway Inui-sempai?"

"Probability that it is because he gets nervous and stutters; 76.89%."

_Dan jumped up and down, waving to the audience._

Eiji and Fuji waved back.

_Sengoku: Cute as always, just like his name! The Jimmies!_

_Jimmie 2: Today is fun, isn't it?_

_Jimmie 1: More than Disney Land, isn't it?_

"DISNEY LAND!... Nya!"

"E…Ei—Eiji!" Oishi looked at the boy who had flopped down on his lap like a cat.

_Sengoku: The Jimmies keep it rising! Today everyone, Yamabuki's performance, we count on you!_

_Yamabuki: We count on you! Please!_

_Muromachi: Hey Akutsu, you should too properly greet the audience._

_Sengoku: That's right, they aren't frightening or so._

_Akutsu: Ah, you… Who do you think you're talking about!_

"Ano… this is the perfect person to play Akutsu." Taka scratched the back of his neck. Yep, he was both scary and loud enough to be Akutsu.

_Yamabuki: Hey? Hey? _

_Sengoku: Is it possible… _

_Akutsu: Shut up!_

_The gray haired boy ran off of the stage in a hurry._

"…"

"Was Akutsu… was he scared?"

"Saa, it looked like that, didn't it Kunimitsu?" Fuji wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck who looked down at the shorter boy fondly.

"It did." Everyone looked away (besides Inui, saying "It was good data") as they kissed.

_Yamabuki: Wait! _

_They went running off after the violent tennis player._

_Horio: Did you see?_

_Katsuo: I did._

_Horio: Akutsu was intimidated! He's like their king. He's not introduced?_

_Katsuo: Really?_

_Horio: Well, he's an outsider and the reason they stand out._

"Where's Kachiro?"

"Saa,"

_Horio: Nevertheless, that is Yamabuki for you. It's undefeatable power. Moreover, Fudomine's… no matter what kind of circumstances their "we won't be defeated Fighting Spirit!", it's cool, isn't it?_

_Katsuo: And Rudolph?_

"Is the best. Nfu, nfu. Yuuta-kun agrees with me, don't you Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki scooted even closer to his kouhai.

Yuuta fought the urge to scoot away.

"Uh… sure… Mizuki-san."

At least Yuuta was unresponsive to _that boy's _advances, Fuji thought.

_Horio: If it's true that they are elites, it's a fight that we would like to see._

"It's true. Nfu, nfu."

Nobody made a sound.

_Horio: It would be a good one, don't you think?_

_Katsuo: Such a team would be cool, wouldn't it? So, do you think Fuji-sempai will be okay?_

Cerulean eyes opened. "Saa?"

Tezuka laced his fingers in his boyfriend's to calm him down. The tensai closed his eyes, smiled and cuddled into him.

Eiji squealed silently. How kawai!

_Horio: Well, sometime ago he seemed a little scared._

"When was I scared? Saa, I don't remember that."

Fuji doesn't get scared when it comes to tennis. Other things such as Tezuka rejecting him, scared him at times. But not tennis.

_The crowd laughed._

"Fuji! The crowd thinks that's funny, nya!"

_Katsuo shushed him._

_Katsuo: But it can't be helped. Such a big stage as this! Such a lot of audience here! You could become nervous._

_Horio: This really is a big stage, isn't it? _

_Katsuo: Isn't it?_

_Horio: This really is a big stage, isn't it?_

_Katsuo finally got it._

_Katsuo: Nenenene, Horio-kun!_

_Horio: Nani?_

_Katsuo: This Tokyo BayNKhall, how is it built?_

_Horio: You don't know such a thing about the Tokyo BayNKhall? And now you want to know it? It's a place for concerts. Then, the height is about 16 meters, altogether there are 6269 seats for the audience,_

"That's a lot nya."

"It is a lot, it is!"

"Fsssh,"

"Aa,"

"Saa,"

_Horio: But there aren't even 270 coin lockers._

_Everyone laughed._

_Katsuo: You're lying, no?_

_Horio: So… this building's surface is 16.210 square meters._

_Katsuo: It is? That's a lie!_

_Horio: It's real! This time I did some research about the place! I used my PC._

_Katsuo: So that's it! That's great!_

_Freshmen… duo?: Hai, hai, hai, hai._

_Horio: So… I was a little surprised myself too. Because I could tell you something. This building has about 16.214 guards._

_Katsuo: I see._

_Horio: It's a lie._

_Everyone laughed… again._

"Che, of course it is."

"Nfu, nfu."

_Katsuo: A lie?! You didn't tell anymore lies, didn't you? Be a little nice okay!_

_Horio: What be nicer? Just make sure you know about the area yourself!_

_Katsuo: Hey, Horio-kun. Don't you think something feels strange?_

_Horio: A strange feeling?_

_Katsuo: Hai,_

_Horio: I don't feel any strange feeling. Don't you think so, Kachiro?_

_They turned._

_Freshmen Duo: He isn't here!_

"…Did they _just _figure that out?"


	5. Seigaku Is Back In It!

_Okay, I guess I don't have much to say but this chapter has some Perfect (duh), hints of Golden, Emerald, and Mizuki/Yuuta. Also, I'm sorry for whining. (You'll see what I mean.) The next chapter has some drama and a bit of OOCness. Just a warning._

_Also, I recommend the movie __**Formula 17 **__also. Does anybody know where I can buy a friend like Yu? I mean, seriously._

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own anything, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Five- Seigaku Is Back In It!**

_Horio: Where did he go?_

_Katsuo: I don't know._

_Horio: Is he in the city?_

_Katsuo: I will give him a call._

_Horio: With your mobile?_

_Katsuo: Yeah, I have one._

_Horio: Since you became a middle school student?_

They laughed.

"Which was not that long ago, not that long ago at all!"

_Katsuo: Mushi, mushi, Kachiro? Hai, where are you now? You don't know where to go? Chyouru? Ah, the area? You're wrong, wrong! It's Chiba, Chiba!_

_Horio: He can't find it._

_Katsuo: Then get to the right city! Uh, uh, uh, uh…_

_Horio: Too long, too long!_

_Katsuo: Uh, a well, get here as fast as you can, we'll be waiting! Yes, bye!_

_He hung up._

_Katsuo: But…!_

_Horio: Well, soon he will be here, no?_

_Katsuo: What should we do?_

_Horio: The two of us? We will have to bear it, no?_

_Katsuo: Inside me… I am troubled._

_Horio: It seems to be persistent. I'm leaving._

_Katsuo: You're leaving?_

_The crowd screamed VERY loudly as a figure walked onto the stage._

"Ochibi! It's Ochibi, nya! What are you going to do Ochibi? Nya!" Eiji glomped the poor first year.

"Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed, grabbing his partner's waist and pulling off of him, so—instead—he decided to glomp his Oishi, who blushed promptly.

_Echizen: Hey, where are the sempai-tachi?_

_Horio: Hey Echizen, you finished your singing practice already?_

_Echizen: Singing?_

"Hoi, Echizen, you're skipping practice? You can't do that, you can't!" Momo stated, taking his kouhai's head under his arm.

"Ow, that _hurts _Momo-sempai!"

_Katsuo: A, the sempai-tachi are doing harmony practice for their next song._

_Echizen: That's why I always sing solo._

"That's mean nya, that is!"

"Nfu, nfu, Yuuta-kun would come to _har-mo-nee _practice, right?" Mizuki laid an arm across the player's shoulders and stuck his face a few inches from Yuuta's.

The brunette leaned back slightly and his face turned red. "Ah, Mizuki-san, can you please get off of me? You're a little close."

This prompted Mizuki moving closer as Fuji started to slowly stand. He would have succeeded too, if not for the death grip his Kuni-chan had on his waist.

"But Yuuta-kun, we've been closer then this before. Nfu,"

This was so much fun.

Yuuta's eyes shot over to his brother before finding their way to Mizuki again. He whispered, "Not in front of aniki. Do you _want _him to kill you for molesting me?!"

"Yuuta-kun," he put his glossed lips right up to the shell of Yuuta's left ear. "I'm not afraid of Fuji-kun." He stated before moving away from his kouhai to apply more gloss.

Yuuta was left there, breathing heavily.

_The audience laughed as Echizen looked at them._

"Just like how you can't play doubles, Echizen! You can't!"

"Che,"

_Horio: It's your weakness, hey._

_Echizen: What's today's training menu like?_

_Horio: With some luck, today Fudomine's Kamio-san can sing his song._

_Katsuo: Aa, if you say it Rudolph's Mizuki-san will also do well._

Mizuki twirled his hair. "Nfu, nfu, of course I'll do well."

Fuji glared. He didn't want _that boy _singing a song.

_Horio: Such nonsense, Yamabuki is the best team, isn't it?_

_The crowd screamed very, very loudly. The author sighed helplessly._

"No!"

_Katsuo: Ryoma-kun, what are you going to sing?_

_Echizen: I have more songs I'd like to sing. It's that song._

"What song?"

"Fsssh, if you'd shut up for a second, we'd find out, baka!"

"What was that Mamushi?! Eh?! You want to fight!"

_Freshmen Duo: What, what, what, what song?!_

_Echizen: It will be a good one. What are you going to sing?_

_Horio: Well, we…_

_Katsuo: I want to sing!_

"Don't."

_Katsuo: I'm a first year who is called the Boss._

"… and this is why he shouldn't sing, nya…"

_Echizen: That's worse._

_Horio: Worse, not interesting at all. Step back, step back. ~The one successful in tennis is me.~_

"That's even worse."

"Lies, all lies."

"Don't sing, nya. Don't sing."

"Saa, Mitsu-chan, my ears hurt."

"…Nfu…"

"Mada mada dane, Horio."

_Echizen: Mada mada dane._

"He thinks like you Echizen!"

"… Momo-sempai… be quiet."

"That's no way to talk to your sempai, it isn't!"

_Freshmen Duo: Wait, wait, come back!_

_Horio: I get it, so let's call for our sempai-tachi. Then, better than us trying, our new Seigaku Regulars will give it their all._

"Bring us out, nya! Bring us out!"

_Freshmen Duo: Sempai!_

_Echizen: …Sempai._

_The music began._

"Yosh! It's our turn now!"

_The regulars walked out onto the stage._

_Horio: These are the Seigaku Regulars!_

Eiji and Momo cheered.

_Katsuo: First, this is Kaidoh-sempai!_

"Why is the Mamushi first?"

"Got a problem, teme?!"

_Fuji: He is someone known as Viper. His targeted prey will not escape. Approaching step by step, skinning its prey. Beware of his bloodshot eyes._

_Fuji went to the front of the stage, chin resting on his left hand and the audience screamed._

_But that's because Aiba is perfect!_

"Saa, I'm good, aren't I Kunimitsu?" Fuji smiled sweetly at the boy whose lap he was resting in.

Tezuka's breath caught as he saw the fabulous blue eyes of his beloved. (The author just loves making this story about romance.)

_Kaidoh: Snake shot!_

_Horio: Inui-sempai! The one wearing glasses!_

"… The one wearing glasses?... Why do I seem to be unappreciated in these Dream Lives?" Inui frowned at his notebook.

"Fsssh," Kaidoh placed his hand on his sempai's shoulder comfortingly. "It's probably only for comedy purposes Inui-sempai, you are not unappreciated. Fsssh,"

Inui glanced down at the hand on his shoulder before placing his hand over that one. "Arigato Kaidoh."

They looked at each before blushing and turning away.

_Eiji: He's an intellect with data as his life. He studies his enemies calmly. With precise calculation he forces his enemy to a corner. Without mercy, he plays as good as a computer!_

_Inui: Milk is still the best._

"…"

"What the hell, Inui-sempai? That was completely random!"

"Fsssh, don't talk that way to sempai, momoshiri!"

_Horio: It's here, it's here, it's here! Momo-chan-sempai!_

"Yosh!"

_Oishi: A simple hot-blooded hooligan! He has a dynamic superb jumping power! He's a guy who doesn't care about small things._

_Oishi took over the spotlight._

"Nya! Oishi, you limelight hog!" Eiji hugged his partner who blushed deeply.

_Momo tapped his sempai on the shoulder._

_Oishi: Bring it to him, he's a manly man!_

_Momo: That's not enough! Not enough!_

_Katsuo: Kikumaru-sempai!_

_Tezuka: Free transformation, miracle shot! Acrobatic play is his specialty! He shines on an elusive smile._

"Saa, Mitsu-chan, you're such a good singer." Fuji hugged him around the waist.

Yuuta looked at them. It was so odd seeing his aniki be so intimate with _Tezuka _of all people.

_Tezuka: As he receives, there are no balls he can't get._

"That's sounds so wrong, Kuni-chan." Fuji smiled as everyone turned green.

Eiji blinked. "Eh?

Oishi hurriedly covered his partner's ears. "Fuji!"

The tensai laughed. "I'm sorry Oishi, but it's just so easy!"

Yuuta choked. "A—aniki!"

Mizuki shook his head. "Nfu, nfu."

_Eiji spun his racket: What a pity! See you next week!_

_Katsuo: Kawamura-sempai who is always smiling!_

_Momo: In his carefree mode, he's a 'my pace' guy,_

_It showed Taka jumping up and down waving._

_Momo: But when he stands on the court, he suddenly changes._

_As Taka took hold of the racket he shook and went into "burning" mode!_

_Taka: A ferocious and hot-blooded player!_

"That is a very accurate description."

_Taka ran around the stage but stopped and backed up once Tezuka stepped up and stared at him._

"Saa, my Mitsu-chan is scary. Mitsu-chan, let's terrorize people together!"

"…"

Everyone was wondering at that moment how the _hell _did Tezuka ever come to date a sadist such as Fuji Syuusuke.

It was mind boggling.

_Momo: Once the fire is lit, there's no one who can stop him!_

_Taka: Ora, ora, come on! Burning!_

_Someone took the racket from Taka's hand._

_Horio: He's here!_

_Katsuo: Fuji-sempai!_

"Be prepared,"

_Kaidoh: Always with a kind smile on his face. What is on his mind, there isn't any data. Impossible to predict, he's a wonderful technician. Tensai Super Shot, Tsubame Gaeshi!_

_Fuji: You are still too early to defeat me!_

"This is very true. I like this person, he does me very well. What do you think about this Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka had learned to read his lover's smiles very well in the last three years. "I agree, but you are much better as yourself."

His smile grew. "Saa, Kuni-chan, that is so sweet!"

_The audience cheered the loudest yet. Both Aiba and Fuji are _very _popular and though the author agrees so much with this she isn't fond of her eardrums being torn apart. (This author whines a lot, huh?)_

"That is _very _loud, nya."

_Horio: Oishi fukubuchou!_

_Taka: The one to keep the team together is the fukubuchou!_

"True nya, true! You do keep us together Oishi!" The acrobat jumped up and wrapped his arms around his partner, both eyes and lips grinning.

Oishi looked at the face inches away from his own, not being able to help thinking about their kiss two weeks ago. Eiji was both his best friend and rival and he was happy about this. But the egghead couldn't help thinking that he was making a mistake of some sort.

_Taka: His warm strength is his backbone!_

_Eiji ran up and started dancing along with his partner._

_Taka: Silent and steadily he takes on the game! If he leaves it to the 'ah-un' rhythm, it'll be okay._

"… nice… we weren't _that _bad, we weren't."

"Saa, whatever you say Momo."

"Fsssh,"

_Oishi: Let's go everyone!_

_Horio: Lastly, it's our captain Tezuka!_

_Inui: He's the calm, self-possessed demon of Tennis!_

"That is very true Kunimitsu-chan." Fuji leaned back into him who wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist.

_Inui: Can you see his bluish-white aura? Mister Perfect, for the sake of leading the members._

"This is a very good song about my Kunimitsu. He is perfect and no one can deny that." Not that any one was going to deny that, but his smile would make anyone agree with him.

"Arigato Syuusuke,"

"And Fuji and Tezuka make the Perfect Pair, nya!"

The tensai smiled at his best friend. "Arigato gozimasu Eiji!" Fuji had to agree, he and Tezuka were the perfect pair.

_Inui: He's proud of being invincible; there are no blind spots for him._

_Tezuka: I won't forgive anyone who breaks the rules!_


	6. Punishment and Harsh Words

_Um, in this chapter Fuji and Mizuki (maybe Tezuka) go kinda OOC. They snap pretty much. But I figure that would happen if they've been stuck in a room together and Fuji witnessing Mizuki's "perverted" displays. There are hints at Ah-un and at the end there is some Mizuki/Yuuta or Yuuta/Mizuki, whichever way you look at it (though Yuuta is the seme ;p). Chapter seven doesn't have any of the concert in it, so if you don't like Mizuki/Yuuta you can kinda skip it if you wish (though I prefer you wouldn't), because, as stated in the summary for the first story, this story does have a plot, a small one, but a plot. It shows how the relationships of the people change because of watching the concerts. And the next chapter changes some of the relationships a little bit._

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Six- Punishment and Harsh Words**

_The music ended_

_Tezuka walked forward and pointed his racket at the audience._

_Everyone: Echizen!_

"Yeah, Echizen didn't have an introduction, he didn't!"

"Che, what if I don't want one, Momo-sempai?" He tugged his cap down.

"What do you mean you don't want one?"

_Echizen: Hi,_

_Voice: Echizen, what is he doing?_

_The first year was down in the crowd came running up to the stand in the middle of the gymnasium._

_Echizen: Inui-sempai,_

Inui looked from his notebook.

_Echizen: Right now you aren't a regular, aren't you?_

"That's cold Ochibi!"

"Fsssh,"

_Seigaku: O, that's right. That regular's jersey._

_Inui ran off._

_Seigaku: Hey, hey Inui. Where are you going?_

"Inui-sempai, where are you going? Fsssh,"

_Everyone but Tezuka and Echizen ran after him._

"Saa, Kuni-chan, you better not be cheating on me." Most probably would think he was joking, but Tezuka could tell that he was being completely serious.

"…Che…"

_Echizen: Mada mada sune._

_Music began._

_Tezuka walked away._

_Echizen: Binding my restricted self, challenge is just a norm. The response from progress is enjoyable. Even if it's a loss, it'll be my win next._

"But I won't lose, che, mada mada dane."

"Arrogant Echizen,"

_Echizen: Chasing the future, overcoming the barriers. Nothing is impossible. Running furiously, not allowing you to catch up. My rival is myself._

_Nanjiroh appeared on stage. _

_Ryoma: I am going higher._

_Nanjiroh: How's the situation? Young boy! Grow up quickly, let's battle!_

_Ryoma goes up to the stage and he and Nanjiroh start playing a match._

_Ryoma: Gaining confidence from victory. Training for the sake of this. The outcome of every match will be in my heart. Grabbing the invincible strength. Chasing the future, overcoming the barriers. Nothing is impossible. Running furiously, not allowing you to catch up! My rival is myself!_

_The song ended._

"That was a nice song Echizen! It was!"

"Thanks Momo-sempai."

_Nanjiroh: You are as I thought, somewhat losing in singing._

"He's right there though Echizen."

"Che, baka oyaji."

"Mada mada dane Ochibi!" Eiji mocked him.

Ryoma pouted.

_Nanjiroh: Well, let's go!_

_The samurai left._

_Momo: Oi! Echizen! Shouldn't you have better come to practice?_

_Echizen: Momo-sempai still can't catch up to me._

"Eh? What do you mean I can't catch up Echizen?"

"Just that, Momo-sempai." Ryoma smirked at him.

_Momo: I'm still older than you!_

_Kaidoh: Echizen!_

_He bent down and gave him thumbs up behind Momo. Ryoma gave him one back._

"What's that supposed to mean Mamushi?!"

"Fsssh, what do you think, baka?"

"You wanna go?!"

"Stop it guys!"

_Momo: You!_

_Fuji: Momo, calm down! Momo has to be the best again!_

_Taka: Nevertheless, Echizen is really trying to be the best too, isn't he? That's to be admired._

_Inui: Probably, but for today's shot the surface of his racket was lowered with 120 degrees. This big stage, being a little nervous has immediate impact._

_Echizen: Inui-sempai, aren't you going ahead? As usual, you want to shine, isn't it?_

_Fuji: Really… but Inui's darkness disappears if he loses. Because it's a high possibility._

Inui writes in his notebook, 'needs more Aozu'.

_Fuji: Isn't it, Inui?_

_Tezuka: Okay, everyone gather. Today, from now on, it isn't just fun. Those who are called, get yourself ready._

_Horio: Hai!_

"Nfu, nfu, I don't think you were talking to him. Nfu, nfu."

Fuji glared at the hair-twirling boy.

_Katsuo pulls him back._

_Tezuka: Fuji!_

"Yes, Kuni-chan?"

"…"

_Tezuka: And… Echizen._

_Voice: Again those two?_

_Tezuka: You don't need your racket._

"Eh?!"

_Taka: What do you mean buchou? Without racket…_

_Tezuka: That's most effective. Today it's not tennis._

"Then what is it, nya?"

"Probability that it is—"

"Nfu, dancing, nfu." Mizuki interrupted, crossing his arms.

Yuuta sighed. One day, his manager was going to get himself killed. And that would be bad… at least… he thought it would be.

Aniki probably would be ecstatic though.

_Tezuka bent down and did a weird move._

"Saa, Kunimitsu, don't do that again. I don't want to be embarrassed because of my boyfriend."

Tezuka blinked. "…Aa…"

_Tezuka: It's a dance match._

_Everyone: Dance?_

_Eiji: Sounds interesting._

_Oishi: Yes, it's interesting, but… Tezuka, we are a tennis club, dancing is…_

_Tezuka ignored him: Well, best of a Tennis and Dance Match._

"Eh, Tennis and Dance Match?"

"How does that work, nya?"

"Tezuka, what are you thinking?"

"…Aa…"

_Tezuka: Echizen Service Play._

_Music began._

_Echizen began dancing, swinging to the music._

_Next, Fuji his turn. Personally, the author thinks Fuji is better._

_The first year served back._

_Seigaku: Which side will the god of victory face?_

_Inui: That is split step. Amazing stamina, planning to attack, Echizen._

_Eiji: How are you going to counter? Tensai Fuji Syuusuke. Attacking left and right until you stop his footstep, enjoyable isn't it?_

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai."

"Saa, Echizen, I know who you like, do you want everyone to know?"

"… yada…"

"Oi, Echizen! You must tell your Momo-chan-sempai! You must!" Momo exclaimed at the foot of the arm chair.

Ryoma stared at him. Is he an idiot?

_Taka: Analyzing Fuji's intuition, regardless of the consequences, a strong Echizen Ryoma!_

_Momo: Indeed the speed is incredible, is that possible? It's on one foot, its split step!_

_Seigaku: Which side will the god of victory go to?_

_Fuji and Echizen stopped dancing and stood still before starting again._

_Oishi: Which side will attack first? The speed has gone up. Planning to strike beforehand, isn't it Echizen?_

_Tezuka: Didn't lose his cool, as expected of Fuji Syuusuke._

"Saa, my Kuni-chan is singing for me!" Fuji kissed him on the cheek, turning Tezuka's cheeks pink.

He fought the blush down.

Yuuta looked away. He didn't want to see his aniki being lovey dovey with his boyfriend.

Some probably wondered why he didn't say anything about his brother dating another guy, but to be completely honest, he had expected it. If Syuusuke had taken a girl home, now that would have been a shock to him.

"Nfu, nfu, Yuuta-kun, are you embarrassed by your brother?" Mizuki asked, laying a hand on his kouhai's shoulder.

"No, not really," he whispered back. "But he's my brother, it's a little odd, you know?"

"No actually," he answered truthfully. "But I can wager a guess at what you mean Yuuta-kun."

_Tezuka: He has read the opponent's rhythm._

_Tezuka and Oishi: Both sides aren't giving up one step._

_Kaidoh: There is a limit to testing each other's skills, it's time to show us the real strength, the real Echizen Ryoma!_

_Freshmen Duo: Amazing, isn't it?! The continuous attack, equally strong and full of boldness!_

_Horio: Perhaps he can win._

_Katsuo: Ryoma-kun!_

"Saa, they're rooting for their classmate, how… kawai…"

_Everyone: Which side will the god of victory go to?_

_Fuji: Do you want to try my triple counter?_

_Echizen: I will use my drive B to break through!_

_Seigaku: Which side will the god of victory go to? Which side will the god of victory go to?_

_They did a series of moves before picking up their racket, turning, and pointing it at each other._

_The dance off ended._

_Tezuka: Game…_

Everyone held their breaths and Tezuka sweat dropped as Fuji stared at him. He wasn't above being afraid. He was only a fifteen year old after all.

_Tezuka: Echizen!_

Fuji's eyes opened and he stared at his boyfriend. "Tezuka… you will be punished for this."

He knew that. "… Aa…"

Eiji looked confused. "How are you going to do that, nya?"

Fuji smiled slyly and closed his eyes. "Well, it will be a series of things involving chains an—uhmanughsh!"

Tezuka had slapped his hand over the sadist's mouth and Oishi hurriedly covered his partner's ears.

"Fuji!" the mother-hen exclaimed with eyes wide.

Eiji placed his hands over Oishi's trying to get him to remove them. "Oishi! Why are you covering my ears? I can't hear Fuji like this, nya."

"That's the point Eiji." He answered, refusing to budge.

Everyone else was blinking in tune as Inui wrote in his notebook and Mizuki looked at his kouhai whose jaw was hanging open and eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Using a finger, Mizuki slowly closed Yuuta's mouth, snapping him out of it.

"Aniki!" he spluttered, disgusted. Really, Yuuta did not need to know what his older brother wanted to do to his boyfriend in his spare time. That was too much information.

Mizuki Hajime placed an arm around his shoulder. "Nfu, nfu, Yuuta-_kun_, calm down." He leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

This time it was Mizuki who Yuuta looked at in disgust.

"Mizuki-san! What are you saying?!"

Suddenly, the Tensai Fuji started to squirm in his boyfriend's grip. "UHMNFSHHOMMMM!"

"Ow!" Tezuka removed his hand from over Fuji's mouth. "You bit me?!"

But that was drowned out by Fuji's exclaims of, "What are you saying to my little brother you disgusting beetle?! Yuuta, what is he doing to you? He doesn't touch you anywhere does he? Even if it's just words, don't let him do those disgusting things to you Yuuta! Mizuki, you better not be trying to corrupt my brother bastard! Let go of me Kunimitsu!" Tezuka refused to and instead just held back tighter.

The rest of the Seigaku tennis players were floored by this display that Fuji was putting on. They had never seen him do anything so, so… they couldn't even think of a word to describe it besides crazy!

Mizuki—for one—was completely insulted! How dare that… that—that _sick, twisted _person even _think _he could do something as horrid as molest Yuuta-kun! He would _never_!

Yuuta was too shocked to even defend his sempai, he could barely even believe what he was both seeing and hearing.

"I never did like you Mizuki Hajime! You came and took _my _Yuuta away from me and away from his family! Why don't you just go back to where you came from you _ruthless bastard_?! Nobody wants you here, so just _leave _already!

"You don't care for Yuuta! You just care about using him and abusing him so that you can win whatever match comes your way! I said _let go Kunimitsu_!"

"No, Syuusuke, I can't let go of you."

"You are nothing but a ruthless, selfish, bastard who likes to tear people apart and eat the remains! Yuuta would have been better off if you had just let him be! But you couldn't do that! You had to play with him and you betrayed his trust—"

Yuuta snapped out of it and stood. "Aniki! Stop! You don't know what you're saying!"

"—I will never forgive you for the things you did! Yuuta hardly ever comes home anymore and that's all because of you! I wouldn't be surprised if you _had _tried to touch him you pervert! I—"

Mizuki stilled. That was just crossing the line.

Standing up, he yelled back. "You have no fucking clue what you are talking about Tensai Fuji Syuusuke! I would _never _even _think _about doing something like that to Yuuta-kun! Can't you tell what I mean as a joke and what I mean as real? All that stuff is just joking to make him get flustered and that's all! Yuuta-kun is my friend! He is my _first _and _only _friend as a matter of fact! And I care for him a great deal!"

Yuuta blinked in shock. "M—Mizuki-san,"

"You are right though about one thing! I _am _a ruthless bastard that uses people. I did that to Yuuta-kun, I used him, I know that and I'm not denying that. I regret that, but do you _see _Yuuta-kun blaming me?"

"Yuuta doesn't know any better to do—"

"Aniki!"

"That is _bullshit _and you know it Fuji Syuusuke! Yuuta-kun is a smart boy for being only thirteen, you can't deny that. He knows what he wants and he went for it! He wants to be recognized as Fuji Yuuta not as 'The Tensai Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother' as everyone at that school Seigaku had done. At St. Rudolph he is recognized for who he is and not for who he is related to!"

Yuuta bit his lip. Was he really? He hadn't known that. Personally, Yuuta had always thought that Mizuki-san had just been using him to get close to his brother. That's what it had always felt like.

Had he been wrong about that?

"And about not caring about Yuuta, that is also a lie. I care for him too much sometimes maybe." Yuuta snapped out of thoughts as his sempai said this.

What did he mean "too much"? That didn't make any sense.

He barely heard as his aniki said "prove it" before a pair of soft lips crashed down onto his own.


	7. Chatter Drama

_Ok, so none of the concert is in this and it still has OOCness, mostly Mizuki, Fuji, and Tezuka in this. I hope you read it though! Because this is a plot in here. A very miniscule one but a plot nonetheless. Enjoy! :)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Seven- Chatter Drama **

Mizuki had _not _planned on doing this in front of everyone, but a part of him and screamed at him _to _do it.

When Fuji had been accusing him of doing nothing more then using Yuuta-kun, he had snapped. There was nothing less true about him.

But he _had _used Yuuta-kun, but that was before he had got to know him and started to protect him.

The purple haired boy _wanted _to protect him.

He cared for Yuuta-kun.

So, when Fuji had screamed "Prove it" he did what his body was telling him to do; he _kissed _Yuuta-kun.

He knew he should have stopped right away, but the thirteen year old's lips felt _so soft._

A hand wove its way into his purple hair as he let his arm pull Yuuta closer so that their bodies were directly aligned.

When he finally remembered that it wasn't just them in the room and the reason that he had kissed Yuuta-kun in the first place, he slowly pushed away from the brunette who unwove his hand from the purple hair and blinked in a daze.

"Raspberries," Yuuta whispered, stepping away from his sempai, not noticing his shaking and silently fuming brother behind Mizuki.

"What?" Mizuki asked, still in shock over what he had just done.

Yuuta shook his head. "Raspberries, your lips, they taste like raspberries."

Mizuki blushed and looked down at the rug. "Probably my lip gloss."

"I love raspberries," Yuuta stated shyly.

The purple haired boy smiled but didn't look up. "Me too,"

The Seigaku regulars ignored this exchange and instead looked at Fuji whose fists were clenched so tightly that they were bleeding a little and a dangerous shadow was cast over him.

"Mizuki," said boy looked up. "I am going to kill you." Fuji lunged and just in time Tezuka caught him and forcefully dragged him away. "Let go of me! Let me kill him! I've wanted to forever and now I've got a reason! Let go of me Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

Not giving in, the buchou dragged away his flailing boyfriend up the stairs.

When they got to Fuji's room, Tezuka roughly through him on the bed and blocked the door.

This didn't faze Fuji in the slightest though as he got up and tried to get past his boyfriend.

Taking the tensai by the shoulders, Tezuka stopped him.

"No, Syuusuke, you need to calm down!"

"I can't calm down when _that boy _is touching my Yuuta!" he fought to get free, but Tezuka held him tightly to himself.

"He isn't your Yuuta, Syuusuke, he is just your brother and you have _got _to start respecting your brother!" Tezuka looked him in the eyes.

"I _do _respect Yuuta! I love him! He's _my _little brother."

"There, right there, that isn't respecting him, that's thinking of him as a child who can't make his own decisions but he _can_. He is thirteen years old; he's old enough to know what he wants! I have to agree with Mizuki-san on this." He really _did _have to agree with Mizuki on this because—though he hated to admit it—Fuji was wrong on this.

"Why are you taking his side? Why not mine? I'm your boyfriend!" Fuji couldn't help it as his eyes started to water. He never cried, but when he did, he was really hurt.

Tezuka's gaze softened and he pulled Fuji to his chest. "Syuusuke, I'm not taking his side. I just happen to agree with him, but I'll always be on your side, that's why I'm telling you this before you push your brother away anymore than you already have and loose him for good. I don't want to see you hurt, ever, because it hurts me to see you hurt." Fuji snorted and looked up, smiling slightly.

"Mitsu-chan, you're being unusually cheesy right now." The bespectacled boy got stoic once more.

"No, I like cheesy Mitsu-chan," Fuji slapped his chest lightly. "He shows more emotion." His voice sounded a little sad at that.

He blinked and tipped up his lover's head. "Syuusuke, look at me," Fuji met his eyes. "Is there something wrong with us?"

"No, but…"

"You can say it."

"But I just wish that—sometimes—you would show more emotion. That's why I'm always teasing you; I want to see you blush because embarrassment is the one emotion that you never seem to be able to hide from me."

Tezuka let himself smile. "I'll try, but it's hard for me, I'm naturally like this after all."

Fuji nodded. "I know, and I wouldn't want to change my Mitsu-chan, not ever."

Their lips met.

Slowly, Fuji brought up one had to fold itself into Tezuka's soft brown hair and his other arm found its way around his neck.

Tezuka let his left arm hold onto Fuji's waist while his right ran across the shorter boy's back to grab hold of his right shoulder.

Basically, it was a lover's embrace.

They separated too soon for both of their liking.

"So," Tezuka started. "What are you going to do about Mizuki-san?"

Fuji groaned and leaned his head on his boyfriend's chest. "I don't want to talk about him."

"You're going to have to Syuusuke."

"I don't know, as surprising as it is, the Tensai Fuji Syuusuke doesn't know."

Tezuka placed his hand through Fuji's hair and pulled his head back so that they were looking at each other. "Even you don't know everything Fuji Syuusuke."

Fuji cocked his head and gave a bitter smile. "But, that's what everyone seems to think about me."

He placed a kiss on his forehead. "Then they don't know you as well as they think they do. You are merely human, even you make mistakes Syuusuke."

"I know, I have, but I can't afford to, especially when it comes to Yuuta."

"But you already have…"

* * *

Yuuta leaned back against the wall in hall next to where Mizuki was twirling his hair looking troubled.

"Tezuka will calm him down," whether he was trying to tell himself or Mizuki this, he didn't know. But it was probably not all that comforting for either of them.

"Maybe it would be better if I left." Mizuki stated suddenly, eyes staring down at the ground.

"You can't leave! It's pouring out and…" Yuuta paused.

"And?" Mizuki prompted, lowering his hand and looking at his kouhai.

His face turned red. "Never mind," he stated, looking away. There was no way he was saying_ that _to his sempai. "I just don't want you getting sick."

"Is Yuuta-kun worried about me?" Mizuki smirked, leaning forward a little.

To hide his embarrassment he exclaimed, "How can you be joking at a time like this? Aniki just threatened your life if you hadn't realized Mizuki-san."

He merely applied some more lip gloss before shaking his head. "Yuuta-kun, I've already told you, I'm not afraid of your brother."

Yuuta gave him a look. "How can that be though? Everyone is afraid of Aniki, our own _family _is afraid of aniki!"

Mizuki sighed and crossed his arms, looking at his kouhai. "What people need to understand is that yes, Fuji-kun may be a tensai, Fuji-kun may have the ability to blackmail (but so do I), but Fuji-kun is just a teenager like the rest of us except he has weird tastes in food and is better in tennis than a lot of people."

"Uh, Mizuki-san, do you have brain damage or a fever or something, you're not really sounding like yourself." Yuuta was tempted to reach over and feel his sempai's forehead but fought the urge.

"Nfu, nfu, no Yuuta-kun, I don't, I'm just telling the truth. Now, go talk to Fuji-kun." He twirled his hair and looked forward as Yuuta left to walk up the stairs to his room.

He stopped short when he heard a groan from inside his aniki's room.

"I don't want to talk about him." He heard his brother say.

"You're going to have Syuusuke." Said the only other person in the room; Tezuka.

Were they talking about Mizuki-san? They must have been.

"I don't know, as surprising as it is, the Tensai Fuji Syuusuke doesn't know?" What was that suppose to mean, Yuuta asked himself.

"Even you don't know everything Fuji Syuusuke."

Yuuta could nearly hear the bitter smile in his aniki's voice. "But, that's what everyone seems to think about me."

"Then they don't know you as well as they think they do. You are merely human, even you make mistakes Syuusuke."

"I know, I have, but I can't afford to, especially when it comes to Yuuta."

Especially when it comes to me? Yuuta echoed to himself.

"But you already have…"

Deciding he had heard enough already, he knocked on the door.

"Aniki, may I come in?"

There was a shuffling sound before the door opened to show a smiling Fuji Syuusuke.

"Yuuta, come in."

"I'm going downstairs," Tezuka stated before giving his boyfriend a short hug and leaving so that the two were alone.

Fuji sat on his bed and patted the space next to him. "What is you wanted to talk about Yuuta?" He asked as the younger boy sat, already knowing the answer.

"You know what it's about Aniki; it's about Mizuki-san." Fuji turned to look down at his sheets.

"I know and… I guess, I'm sort of sorry for what I said, I know none of its true… it's just…"

"Mizuki-san is a ruthless bastard." He finished for his older brother, nodding matter-of-factly-

What? He wasn't about to deny the truth.

He grinned. "Saa, exactly, so, you even think so?"

"Aniki, I know so for a fact. But…" Fuji saw him smile fondly. "Mizuki-san is my friend, the first one _not _to compare me to you. He really is a good friend no matter what our school thinks."

Fuji frowned. "What your school thinks?"

Yuuta grimaced. "Let's just say that Mizuki-san isn't the most… _popular _person around."

"Do they hurt him? Physically?"

"Eh, no, I don't think so, not physically, but that doesn't mean he isn't hurt. Mizuki-san isn't as strong as he seems, he has a very fragile self-esteem for some reason I don't even know. I think he actually was happy about the fact that you're so mad at him enough to pretend to not know who he is. It means that you _do _know who he is. I think he is worse than I am."

His cerulean eyes opened. "I'll give Mizuki-san a chance, but only one. If he messes that up, he can leave and never bother our family again." He stated sternly.

A smile grew on his younger brother's face. "Really?"

The shorter boy nodded. "Really."

They hugged for the first time in years.


	8. Foolish and Lovely Things!

_Gosh, the chapter title for this has got to be the most hilarious line anybody says in this story. I mean seriously. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll see. I've finished this story! I'm working on the second chapter for the third one now! YAY! The third one will be a _little _bit more detailed when it comes to dancing and their movements and stuff. Also, the extra chapter for this one is going to be short as it will only focus on two pairings. Can anyone guess the two of them? :) Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Eight- Foolish and Lovely Things!**

The word awkward didn't even begin to describe what it was like downstairs as Tezuka walked into the living room.

"Tezuka," started Seigaku's mother hen. "Has Fuji calmed down?"

"Yes, nya. How is Fuji, nya?! He scared me." Kikumaru asked, hanging from his double's partner.

"He has calmed down; his brother is now talking to him."

As Seigaku continued to talk, Mizuki decided not to venture into the living room, knowing he didn't belong there. He felt as if he was unwanted (which he probably was) and—instead—decided to wait for Yuuta to come back down.

The purple haired boy didn't have to wait long.

Fuji walked past him and over to Tezuka and the rest of Seigaku, but Yuuta stopped and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Aniki said he would give you a chance. But only one, so you better not mess it up Mizuki-san."

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him. "Ano… uh, Mizuki-san?" Yuuta blushed.

The manager pulled back with a small smirk and started twirling his hair.

It seemed the regular Mizuki was back.

Yuuta didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he decided to go with good.

"Nfu, nfu, Yuuta-kun, let's go back and finish that concert." He grabbed the younger boy's hand and pulled him into the living room.

Once everyone was situated in their seats, they resumed the concert.

_Tezuka: Game… Echizen!_

Fuji slapped Tezuka's shoulder. "You're still getting punished Kunimitsu."

Eiji leaned over to Oishi. "Oishi, nya, I still don't understand how that works."

Oishi sighed. "It's better if you don't know Eiji."

He pouted. No fair, nya!

_Taka: Why? Why?_

_Fuji was shocked._

_Tezuka: I know very well what good dancing is._

"…"

Even Mizuki knew better than to laugh as Fuji opened his eyes and peered at his boyfriend.

"I take back what I said about you being punished Kunimitsu…"

"Eh?"

"Saa, I'm not going to punish you. I'm going to torture you slowly and painfully."

Eiji gaped at his best friend. "Fuji! Don't kill buchou!"

Fuji smiled. "I won't."

Tezuka gulped.

Yuuta shook his head and hid behind his hands. Gross.

Mizuki was laughing inwardly.

_Seigaku: Eh?_

_Oishi: Then why was it good?_

_Fuji: Echizen,_

"Run, nya! Run for your life Ochibi!" Eiji went crazy, swinging his arms and running all over the room.

Everyone looked on in amusement as Oishi tried to get his partner to calm down.

Mizuki shook his head and smiled. "Nfu, nfu," Seigaku.

_Fuji grinned: That was fun, wasn't it?_

Eiji stopped. "Huh? I thought Fuji was going to kill him, nya." He shrugged and sat down, Oishi following him, out of breath.

"Don't say anything Tezuka."

The brunette blinked.

_The crowd laughed._

_Echizen tugged his cap and turned to the audience: Fuji-sempai, you're still too early to win from me._

"…"

"RUN! RUN! OCHIBI! RUN, NYA!"

"LISTEN TO EIJI-SEMPAI ECHIZEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Echizen merely sat there, "unbothered".

Fuji was glaring behind his eyelids.

New target: Echizen Ryoma.

_There was another cheer._

_Fuji "grinned" and turned to the first year and started to walk forward slowly._

_Fuji: Echizen…!_

_His movements got faster and Echizen backed up._

_Momo: Sempai. Sempai, wait!_

_They rushed forward and held the sadist back._

New target(s): Momoshiro Takeshi, Kawamura Takashi, Oishi Shuuichiro, Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, and Kikumaru Eiji.

Old target: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

It seemed that the only ones _not _on his hit-list at the moment were Yuuta and Mizuki—for once.

_Tezuka: Calm down. Very well, no matter what kind of destination awaits us, today we will go for it, you agree?_

_Seigaku: Hai!_

_Tezuka: Okay, let's go!_

_Seigaku: Hai!_

_Momo: Wait a moment!_

_He exclaimed as everyone began walking off of the stage._

"What is it, Momo, nya?"

"How could I know Eiji-sempai, how could I?"

"Don't talk to sempai like that, baka! Fsssh,"

"Don't talk to me like that, Mamushi!"

"Do you want to go?!"

"Bring it!"

"Anybody want to try my Aozu version 2?"

Everyone sweat dropped, even Fuji. Bad, bad memories.

_Music started up._

_Momo: I won't lose! I won't!_

"Of course not!"

_Momo: I'm burning! Always fighting with a strong enemy!_

_The others left the stage except Tezuka._

_Momo: It's decided, show no mercy, attack thorough!_

_Tezuka went towards him._

_Momo ran from him._

_Momo: I'm burning! Always fighting with a strong enemy! Best! Indeed I am my best at such a moment!_

_Tezuka and Momo walked towards each other until they were face to face. Momo turned away._

"Saa, Momoshiro, are you scared of my Kuni-chan? I wouldn't know why, he isn't scary."

Everyone shivered at the smile on his face.

Yuuta was thankful he no longer had to be his brother's subject everyday anymore.

Hurray for Mizuki-san!

_Taka ran onstage._

_Momo: Power up, let's go!_

_Kaidoh ran onstage._

"Everyone is running onstage, nya!"

"…"

"What are they wearing Oishi?"

"Uhh, I think it's some type of wigs, Eiji."

"Nfu, nfu,"

_Momo: Get psyched up feelings! Power up, let's go!_

_Everyone ran onstage wearing ridiculous wigs on top of their heads._

_Is it some kind of trend for every Jr. High Japanese Tennis Club to be weird in some way?_

_Momo: Emit the shiny light into the focused eye! Look! Look! See that power…recover!_

_Tezuka stared at them._

"Saa, Kuni-chan, you can join us if you want." Fuji smiled.

"…no thank you…"

He pouted and crossed his arms.

Kunimitsu was no fun!

_Momo: I'm tensed! When you corner the formidable contender! Do it, this strength in reserve explodes in the hidden barrel!_

_They began walking to where Tezuka was standing (oddly) and as they got close he stepped toward them and the moved backwards._

Fuji giggled. "Mitsu-chan, stop scaring them."

He sighed.

How he ever fell for this boy, he would never know.

_Momo: Let's fight, no matter who the opponent is! One of a kind, I am really one of a kind at such a moment._

_Seigaku: Power up! Let's go! Careless will lead to the attack of the powerful enemy! Power up! Let's go! The agitated feeling keeps gushing up, my own impression! It's almost time to light up! Power… recover! I win!_

_They started walking away._

_Momo turned back: I win!_

_They started walking away again._

_Momo: I win!_

_And again._

_Momo: I win!_

"It's like a broken record, nya!"

"That's mean Eiji-sempai, that is!"

_The music ended as Tezuka walked toward him._

_He grabbed Momo's racket._

_Tezuka: Momoshiro, 50 laps around the court!_

"Eh?!" Tezuka stared at him. "Eh…"

Snickers were heard from a certain someone who was short.

"Nfu, nfu,"

Yuuta shook his head.

_Momo: Eh?_

_Eiji: Hehe, Momo has to run!_

Fuji smiled and shook his head. Mistake.

_Tezuka: You too!_

"No fair, nya."

_Seigaku: Eh?_

_Inui: Very well, with spectacular acts things are—_

_Tezuka: Inui, you too._

He pushed up his glasses. "Not in my data,"

More snickers. These people never learned.

`_Oishi: Again, bothered aren't you?_

_Tezuka: Oishi, you too!_

He sighed. "I should've known better."

"You really should have Oishi! But at least you get to run with me, nya!"

The egghead smiled. "I probably would have anyways Eiji."

Eiji giggled and blushed.

_Seigaku: Seigaku! Fight-oh! Fight-oh! Fight-oh! Seigaku! Fight-oh!_

_They ran off of the stage except Tezuka._

_Oishi waved at the audience._

"Oishi, what are you doing, nya?" Eiji smiled teasingly.

It was his turn to blush.

_Tezuka looked at him._

_Oishi waved._

_Tezuka waved back._

"Mitsu-chan," Fuji waved.

Not being able to help himself, "Mitsu-chan" waved back.

Fuji clapped.

Aniki, Yuuta whimpered in his mind.

"Nfu, nfu. Yuuta-kun, you're brother is very excitable. Nfu, nfu,"

Yuuta dropped his head in his hands. What was he thinking? Now he was going to have double the torture when they figured it out!

_Tezuka walked towards him menacingly as the audience laughed._

_The brunette looked off stage. _

_Tezuka: Foolish things, but lovely._

Everyone burst into laughter as Tezuka bent his head and turned red.

Fuji grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're lovely too Kunimitsu!" He brought his head down and the kissed.

Yuuta looked away as Momo and Eiji wolf-whistled, Inui and Mizuki-san gathered "data", Echizen tugged down his cap, and the rest blushed.

Seeing his brother and his brother's buchou like this was so weird.

Would his brother think that if he was like that with Mizuki-san?

He mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking?

The brunette looked toward his friend who was laughing and turned a dark red. What were his feelings exactly for the older boy?

_The crowd cheered and laughed loudly._

_Music started up._


	9. The Uknown Captain! It's Me!

_I admit, I had no clue who Yamabuki's captain (I had thought it was Sengoku. -.-) was really until I watched this the first time. Even after though I had forgotten who it was… But I know now! :) So, I'm working on the fifth chapter of the third story! YAY! And, I'm thinking of writing two or so side stories to the third one. It'll be weird though as in I don't think anyone has done it on fanfiction (cool). It's sort of like what I'm doing here, but instead it's where Hyoutei and Seigaku watch like two movies (or more if you want) that some of the TeniMyu cast plays in (Saito Takumi, Aiba Hiroki, and Ryunsuke Kawai). Both of which are boy love movies. Sukitomo and Itsuka no Kimi E. I'm still thinking about it but I'll more then likely will end up writing them. I'd do Boys Love one and two but I'm not so sure it's appropriate for 12-15 year old boys to be watching movies with male on male sex and nudity… but I will if anybody wants me too! xD_

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Nine- The Unknown Captain!... It's Me!**

_Tezuka: Whoever you are, there will be one or two weak points._

Fuji frowned. He knew what Tezuka was talking about.

_Tezuka: However, don't hide that. Attack! Let's become stronger!_

_Momo and Kaidoh came onstage._

_Tezuka: Whatever match it is, there will be one or two pinches. However, never run away. Attack! Go forward!_

_St. Rudolph ran onstage as Momo and Kaidoh left._

"Nfu, nfu, our turn Yuuta-kun." He placed an arm on Yuuta's lower left arm and kept it there.

Yuuta fought the urge to turn pink.

Fuji tried to pay no attention to this.

_Akazawa: Put in twice the effort if you fail._

_Minami: Mortifying being caught, become better._

_Tachibana: Change yourself for the sake of counter-attack._

_Captains: There is no time to feel dejected. Attack! Let's become stronger!_

_Tezuka: Clench your teeth and endure when you feel pain, enduring is good._

"Aa,"

_Echizen ran onstage._

_Akazawa: However, don't show it to others. _

_Tachibana and Minami: Attack! Widen your horizon!_

_Tezuka: There will be times when you experience defeat, there are times when we are left with no choice. However, never turn back._

Fuji leaned against Tezuka. "Saa, you're a very good singer Kunimitsu. I love your voice."

He pushed up his glasses and blushed. "Arigato gozimasu,"

_Tezuka: Attack! Let's go forward!_

_Captains: Attack! Let's become stronger! Attack! Let's become stronger! Attack! _

_Tezuka: Let's become stronger!_

Everyone clapped.

_Akazawa did some weird move after the music ended._

_Akazawa: It's decided._

"What's decided, nya?"

_Tachibana: Our hearts, the harmony they should spread is far-off._

_Tezuka: Tachibana, so you think like that too?_

_Tachibana: Yes, is it strange?_

_Tezuka looked toward the audience._

_Tezuka: No…_

_Akazawa: The strong personality of a rival is a tough obstacle; it creates hardship inside your body._

_Tezuka: Some personalities of rivals are, sure of the view from the juniors._

_Tachibana: That's right. But because it's only about force they enjoy themselves._

"Unya?"

_Akazawa: By the way, who is Yamabuki's captain?_

"…"

"Who _is _their captain? Is it Sengoku-san?" Momoshiro asked to the quiet room.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "No, he is not."

_Minami looked towards them and pointed to himself._

_Tezuka: I haven't seen him._

Fuji snickered. "Kunimitsu, you didn't know either?"

He turned red as the others started to laugh too.

_Minami walked a step forward and pointed to himself again._

_Tachibana: It's probably Sengoku… he always orders people around._

Mizuki twirled his hair. "Nfu, nfu, that's amusing."

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta exclaimed. "Though… I guess it is kind of amusing." He smiled slightly.

Fuji grinned proudly. His brother was finally finding the joys in other people's embarrassment.

_Minami waved his hand._

_Akazawa: Wait, wait a minute, Sengoku isn't Yamabuki's captain._

"If he knew already, nya, why did he ask?" Eiji questioned.

_Minami grinned._

_Akazawa: It's Akutsu._

"…"

"Never mind, nya."

Taka raised an eyebrow at the screen. "Akutsu would make a terrible captain."

"There is a 98.763% chance that Akutsu would beat up everybody but Dan Taichi."

"Fsssh,"

_Minami turned away._

_Tezuka: I don't think he's the captain._

_He turned back._

_Tachibana: Who's their captain then._

"Minami!" Nearly everyone shouted… or at least Eiji, Momo, Yuuta, and Fuji (he thought it would be fun to yell) did.

So only four people actually.

Not that many.

_Audience: Minami!_

_Minami: Well… I am…_

_Akazawa: Minami, you're the captain?_

"That's what he's been trying to tell you, that what he's been trying to say."

_Tezuka: When did you get that position?_

"…"

The only sound was Fuji's and Mizuki's laughs, and Inui's scraping of his pencil. Everyone else wisely kept silent.

_Minami: Eeeh? A long time ago! We've played together?_

_Akazawa went toward him: Does everyone in the hall know that you're Yamabuki's captain?_

"Bet you they do, nya!"

_Audience: Yes!_

"I win, nya!"

"Eiji, nobody took that bet."

Eiji pouted. "Still…"

_Minami: Don't underestimate the power of TeniPuri. Everyone, you all know I'm the captain… don't you?_

_Audience: YES!!!_

_Tachibana: Minami, I apologize._

_He waved it off._

_Akazawa: Minami, that's good for you._

_He grinned._

_Tezuka: Minami, you're self-introduction is not good enough._

"Saa, that's just like you Mitsu-chan!" Fuji gave him a hug.

"It is not good enough." He agreed with himself.

"Buchou, everything must be perfect with you, eh?"

"Nothing is perfect."

"Not true, nya!" Eiji exclaimed, leaning over Oishi. "You and Fuji are the Perfect Pair, nya!"

Fuji grinned. "What else would me and my Mitsu-chan be?"

_Tachibana and Akazawa: Tezuka!_

_Minami fainted._

Everyone laughed.

"Nfu, nfu, you made Minami-kun faint Tezuka-san, how brilliant."

Fuji—again—decided to ignore him.

_Tezuka:… I'm sorry._

_Akazawa: Okay, then let's go. Because we can't let them wait to long._

_Tachibana: That's right. Tezuka, Fudomine… we will do our best to keep believing. We won't be defeated!_

_Akazawa: We will go to victory!_

_Minami ran forward._

_Tezuka:…Aa, we will too._

"WE WILL!"

_Again, another song._

_Oishi: In order to grasp victory with these hands, I'll become stronger!_

"Oishi, nya! You're already strong!"

"Stronger," he pulled Eiji down next to him. "Together."

Eiji grinned, bright teeth shining.

_Oishi and Tezuka faced each other._

_Tezuka: For the sake of being the strongest team, I'll live and challenge it!_

_Eiji ran out._

_Eiji: The step toward the steep road to the nationals._

_Momo: With the name of Seigaku on the line, the fight starts now._

_Mizuki: Beyond the smile, there's an overflowing fight spirit._

He placed his hand on his chin and smiled slightly at the boy next to him. There definitely was some sort of fight going on.

Yuuta felt his gaze but didn't look at him.

Fuji couldn't help the feeling of jealousness bubbling in his stomach.

_Sengoku: In the shadows of friendship, sparks fly._

Eiji laid his head on his partner's shoulder.

Tezuka hugged his boyfriend from behind and the shorter boy leaned into his touch.

Mizuki "slyly" touched Yuuta's hand who blushed but didn't pull away.

And there was definitely thoughts running through the heads of the other people in the room.

_Kamio: The smash full of the feeling we're feeling right now._

_Yuuta: Let it reach you, this is the cry of my soul!_

"Saa, Yuuta got the best line of the song!"

He sighed. At least his aniki hadn't said "my Yuuta" this time. Maybe he really was trying to get better at his possessive and protectiveness?

_The rest of Seigaku came out._

_Echizen: I'll remain winning! I'll remain winning! No matter the enemy, I won't be afraid!_

"Eh? Not afraid Echizen? Let me see about that, let me see." He jumped.

Ryoma squealed (yes, squealed) as a heavy weight was suddenly on top of him and laughter was bubbling up in his chest.

"Momo-sempai!" he wheezed. "Stop it, Momo-sempai!"

Fuji tilted his head and leaned down next to them.

What he whispered must have been something embarrassing because they were suddenly frozen and red.

"FUJI-SEMPAI!!!"

_Echizen: Keep going forward! Keep going forward! No matter what kind of future, even if it's a thorny path of the beyonds!_

_Taka: Don't complain, you just need to overcome yourself!_

_Kaidoh: The best position, grasp it with your own hands!_

_Inui: Domination of the nationals, for that day we'll surely win!_

_Fuji: With the name of Seigaku on the line, the great fight starts now!_

"There's me Kunimitsu-chan!"

"I see you Syuusuke."

"Saa,"

_St. Rudolph: Until that joyful day, the pain continues!_

"Nfu, nfu, we're standing on the pedestal, Yuuta-kun." He said, absently running a finger down Yuuta's arm who shivered at the touch.

Fuji eyed that with slight interest.

_Fudomine: In the place of tears, sweat falls._

_Yamabuki: Will I be able to hit it back? With a perfectly straight smash._

_Everyone (not Seigaku): Understand me, this is the best that I can do! I won't lose! I won't lose! Here I go, are you ready? Let's compete! Let's compete! Playing matches against each other until we acknowledge the other! I'll remain winning! I'll remain winning! No matter the enemy, I won't be afraid! Keep going forward! Keep going forward!_

_Everyone (and Seigaku who were on the platform in the middle of the gymnasium): No matter what kind of future, even if it's a thorny path of the beyond! No matter what kind of future, even if it's a thorny path of the beyond!!_


	10. Kikumaru is too Skinny!

_Poor Eiji! –snickers- There is one part in this where Mizuki says something in the concert that I find absolutely hilarious! –laughs- Also, I've got some awesome shows that I love. __**Hana Kimi Japanese Version**__ (I tried watching the Taiwanese version but I couldn't get passed the first ten min. no offense to anybody or anything) and __**Princess Princess D**__. This one is really funny with undertones of shounen-ai (obvious undertones) and if anybody likes Princess Princess and/or Princess Princess D I have a prologue up for an Otoya/Mikoto story. *hinthint* Also if you like Dirty Pair, I've got a one-shot collection I'm working on…_

_And here I am, advertising for my other stories. –sigh-_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Ten- Kikumaru is too Skinny!**

_Tezuka: We go for it!_

"We go for it, nya!"

"Aa,"

_Everyone: Yes, thank you very much!_

_They left the stage and it went dark._

_Music started up soon after._

_Oishi: The blue flame that is burning within, is the evidence of life._

_Momo: The blue flame that is burning within, entrusts the future in us._

_Inui: Expand the front path until you see a smooth shore._

_Eiji: We, hand in hand, shall walk the path of that blue flame._

_Tezuka: The blue flame that is burning within, shows the sign if surviving silently._

"Kuni-chan, you're probably one of the better singers out of us." Fuji smiled slightly.

His lips twitched. "Arigato gozimasu… you too."

"Oishi, nya," he whispered. "I never thought I'd see Fujiko or Tezuka act like this."

The egghead silently agreed with his partner.

_Taka: The blue flame that is burning within, is the hope of drifts ahead._

_Fuji: With a steady degree, the coldness will breed glory._

_Kaidoh: There is nothing that disappears forever._

_Echizen: Let's march towards victory, the blue flame._

_The music sped up as they grabbed their rackets from the ground in front of them._

_Seigaku: Let's blast! Never give up! Let's blast! 'Till the limit! Let's blast! 'Till the end! Let's blast! Determine victory or defeat!_

_They danced to the music._

_Oishi: The blue flame that is burning within, protecting this day!_

_Momo: The blue flame that is burning within, will show you the determination!_

_Inui: We have to stay calm no matter what we face._

_Eiji: What makes you sweat, is the blue flame that is burning within._

_Tezuka: The blue strength that is burning within, is the strength that burns within._

"Che, there is a lot of 'blue flames' and 'burning' and 'within' in this song."

_Taka: The blue flame that is burning within, is the fighting spirit that is overbearing._

_Fuji: Calling with a smile, allowing me to look at the calm energy._

_Kaidoh: Not going to disappear, lighting up the continuous power._

_Echizen: March to the finishing point, the blue flame that is burning within._

_Seigaku: Let's blast! Never give up! Let's blast! 'Till the limit! Let's blast! 'Till the end! Let's blast! Determine victory or defeat! Let's blast! Never give up! Let's blast! 'Till the limit! Let's blast! 'Till the end! Let's blast! Determine victory or defeat! Let's blast!_

_The regulars posed behind Echizen who stood at the front._

"Always the center of attention ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed teasingly.

He tugged his cap down. "Che, of course,"

_Music started up again._

_Tezuka: Search and reach for it,_

"Search for what Kuni-chan?"

_Seigaku: Challenge!_

"Saa, never mind, I got my answer."

_Tachibana: Shout and burn,_

_Seigaku: Challenge!_

_Tezuka and Tachibana: You will definitely find the reason for your existence. _

_Tezuka: During troubles, struggle on!_

_Everyone: Challenge!_

_Tachibana: Challenge it and understand._

_Everyone: Challenge! I'll overcome myself! Challenge!_

_Tezuka: Why do you play tennis?_

"For many reasons."

_Tachibana: Are you people happy playing tennis?_

"Of course, nya!"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

_Tezuka: Where is our aim?_

_Tachibana: Where is the place we are supposed to arrive at?_

_Seigaku: Win all the way through the tournament!_

"Win, nya! Win!"

"Eiji! Calm down! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Nfu,"

Sigh.

_Seigaku: I'll finish it with a serve that breaks the court. A yell which echoes between the bones in my body. All for the sake of winning!_

_The lights start to flash as they dance._

_Seigaku leaves and Fudomine enters._

_Fudomine: I'll return all the enemy's shots and shake the net with a smash. Squeaking muscles and sweating body. All for the sake of victory!_

_Tezuka walked forward when the lights of the stage dimmed down._

"Saa, Kunimitsu looks so intimidating. I like intimidating."

"…"

_Tachibana and Tezuka pointed their rackets at each other as Seigaku came back out._

_Echizen: We silently acknowledge each other. It's our unshakable bond._

_Everyone: At this moment I'm glad for the change of us meeting. Going on 'till the end, not giving in a step! Using our strength, until it reaches our limit! Not looking back until we reach the end! We don't have any limits at this moment! Going with 120% we'll take the win! All for the sake of Victory! All for the sake of Victory!_

_The song came to an end._

_Eiji: Ne, Inui, let's perform acrobatic play!_

"Yeah, nya! Acrobatics!"

"Ei—Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed as Eiji jumped into the air.

_Inui: I can't._

He adjusted his glasses. "That would be impossible."

_Eiji: Ah, my fault! My fault! To achieve a new acrobatic play, where should I strengthen myself?_

"Ooh, yes, tell me where Inui!"

He sighed.

_Inui: You're acrobatic play is already unimaginable, what…_

_Eiji snatched the racket out of the data player's hand and held it up._

_Eiji: Ah, I've got a good idea. It's Nitoryuu. Look, it's always about Ochibi's! Okay, Kikumaru can do it too!_

"…Eiji?"

_Eiji: Oishi! I've got something good!_

_He ran off stage._

Fuji smiled. "And you always run off to Oishi first Eiji. Any reason why?"

He blinked. "He's my partner, of course I would tell him if I have an idea." He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck.

"You sure that's all it is?"

Oishi gaped, turning red. "F—Fuji,"

_Eiji: Like this we won't be defeated!_

_Inui: Kikumaru… that is… not allowed._

Oishi shook his head fondly. "Oh, Eiji,"

The redhead grinned.

_Voice: In-ui-kun!_

Mizuki smirked. "Nfu, nfu,"

Yuuta blinked. NO!

He was sure to say something horrible and ruin everything!

_Everyone cheered as Inui froze and the light shone to show that the voice belonged to… you guessed it, Mizuki Hajime!_

_Mizuki: Who is it?_

_Inui turned: Mizuki!_

"Hai, nfu, nfu,"

_Inui: You came in person!_

_Mizuki stepped forward with a small smirk._

_Mizuki: Nfu, nfu,_

"He does the laugh well. Nfu, nfu." He twirled his hair.

Yuuta stared at his sempai. "Mizuki-san…"

The purple haired boy turned to the younger boy. "Yes, Yuuta-_kun_?"

"…Never mind…"

"Nfu, nfu,"

_Mizuki stared out of binoculars to where Eiji left: Nfu, nfu, nfu, nfu…_

_Inui turned away._

_Inui: What are you up to?_

"Why, whatever do you mean, Inui-kun?" He crossed his arms and stared at him.

Inui sweat dropped.

Was it really so possible for one teenager to make someone this uncomfortable?

_Mizuki put his arms behind his back:_

_Mizuki: I'm gathering information of course._

"Fsssh,"

_Mizuki: Because the schools only once in a time get together, it's a chance I shouldn't just let pass, isn't it? In this growing celebration noise, I can't resist gathering data._

"This makes you a stalker, you know, Mizuki-san." Fuji said simply.

He looked at the tensai.

Inui coughed.

_Mizuki: How about Inui-kun? Have you recently gathered any good data?_

He pushed up his glasses. "There is always good data.

"Nfu, nfu," Mizuki nodded. "True,"

_Inui: Yes, I have pretty interesting data. It's about Akazawa's origin._

"…"

Yuuta sighed. He had a bad feeling.

_Inui pulled out his notebook._

_Inui: He is hiding some of his activities._

_The audience laughed._

_Inui: The reason for his black skin is easily mistaken by the members. Furthermore, your captain carelessly changed his looks. You didn't see the difference as well. He has made it black._

"Nani?"

_Mizuki: Nfu, that isn't such a big deal, is it?_

_Inui pushed up his glasses: But, somehow, I think that it matters._

_Mizuki: Why do you think so?_

_Odd sounds started up._

_Inui: When Akazawa goes to the solarium, he avoids large shops that easily draw attention to the public eye._

"So…"

_Inui: He has a strange habit of choosing unpopular shops. As a result, Akazawa's skin was mistaken to be tanned by the sun during tennis. Normal people can't see the difference._

"So you're abnormal Inui-kun?"

Kaidoh glared. "Fsssh,"

_Inui: They will mistake it as a healthy way to play tennis._

_He started to sing._

_Inui: Akazawa has strong points as well,_

Momo and Eiji snickered. "You're singing data, you are sempai."

"Fsssh, shut up baka!"

"Who are you calling 'baka', baka?!"

"Who do you think teme?!"

"Do you want a fight?!"

"Fsssh!"

Inui looked at Kaidoh.

_Inui: Like sticking with his principles. Seeking for a refreshing image of a tennis club's captain._

_He stopped singing: Indeed, to acquire this image, the dark skin is needed. That is Akazawa's awkward image strategy._

_Mizuki turned around frowning._

_Mizuki: Inui-kun, in this case I have something to say as well._

Inui pushed up his glasses. "Indeed."

It was a battle between the "data players".

Or one data player and one wanabe data player.

_Mizuki: No matter how you look at it, Kikumaru is too thin._

Eiji stood on the couch, hands on his hips, and pointed at Mizuki who was smirking slightly. "Hey, why did you bring _me _into it, nya?!"

Mizuki looked up at him. "Nfu, he brought my captain into it."

Yuuta stared at him. Even if they were on the same team, he never thought Yuuta would defend Akazawa.

"Besides, it's the truth,"

The acrobat pouted and sat down.

"Oishi," he turned to his friend. "Am I too thin, nya?"

The egghead smiled. "No, Eiji, you're perfect."

They blushed.

"Ano… arigato,"

_Mizuki: His endurance is limited, as a result, his body coordination will become too lack to control._

Eiji hid his face in Oishi's shoulder.

Fuji glared. He didn't have to say that.

But then again, he wasn't actually the one saying it.

_Mizuki: No matter how much muscular strength he gains, he has to overcome this skinniness._

"Oishi!"

"It's okay Eiji." He patted his partner's head. Eiji nearly purred. That felt good, nya!

"Nfu, nfu,"

Yuuta shook his head.

_He started to sing as well as smirk._

_Mizuki: Kikumaru must grow fatter._

He glared.

"Nya!"

_The audience laughed._

_Mizuki: Does he get enough calories?_

Eiji stomped his foot. "Unya!"

They looked at him.

_Mizuki: You're management is too careless,_

"Fsssh," Kaidoh glared harder.

_Mizuki: Entirely insufficient calculations. His bone density is too low._

The redhead huffed and crossed his arms.

_Mizuki: It seized his power to jump._

He fumed silently.

Oishi looked worried.

_Mizuki: The length of his limbs became a burden. It seized his strength. How pitiful!_

_Inui: Kikumaru's weakness…_

_Mizuki: Skinny Kikumaru,_

_Inui: I haven't discovered it myself!_

_Mizuki turned, surprised._

_Mizuki: Eh?_

_Inui: Very well, it's just a terrible thing, but Kikumaru's strength hasn't been seized!_

Eiji grinned. "Arigato Inui!"

He nodded. "It's the truth."

Mizuki closed his eyes and shook his head.

Yuuta let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

_Mizuki crossed his arms: Nfu, Impossible, that thin appearance definitely means lack of power._

"Mizuki-san,"

"… I know…"

_Inui: No, it's true to some extent it revolves around eating. But, after countless waiting, eating and eating, steadily consuming more goods. It will injure the body._

"Momo-sempai,"

Momo glared at the smirking boy behind him. "Mada mada dane,"

"Oi! You!"

_Inui: Completely. It's bad, especially for elementary school kids. Eat, talk, eat, work, sleep, eat._

_Mizuki rolled his eyes: Even if you live alone it continues. Eat, live, cut, dying vegetation, what's an older brother…_

Yuuta looked at Mizuki oddly who was just looking like his normal self; weird. "Mizuki-san?"

"Nani?"

"… betsuni."

_The audience cracked up as he said this with a bored face._

_Mizuki: That's what our way of life is._

_Inui continued: Eat, work, sleep, eat, talk, eat, sleep…_

_Mizuki: Inui-kun,_

_Inui turned: That's how I should correct my management's power insufficiency! It's clearly unexpected. I…_

_Mizuki: Inui-kun!_

_Inui: What?_

_Mizuki: How many things of your teammates can you know?_

"Many things…"

Everyone (minus Inui and Mizuki) sweat dropped.

_Mizuki: You can't always know everything. Kaidoh's fears—_

_Inui:—Medical check up days._

"Fsssh, you know that sempai?" Kaidoh turned red.

"Hai," It was so much fun to see his favorite kouhai blush.

_The crowd laughed._

_Inui: At home he can be very strict when the time to see the doctor comes._

He blushed some more as Momo snickered. "Fsssh,"

_Inui: He makes sure to eat better._

Fuji smirked. "And you know this how Inui?"

"… I'm not obliged to answer…"

_Mizuki: He does, doesn't he?_

_Inui: But he still goes. About today's Yanigasawa…_

_Mizuki: It's clearly a toy, far from real._

"We already knew that though,"

_Mizuki: For 39%._

"…"

_The audience laughed._

_Inui: I see,_

_Mizuki: Well, something else… How about Tezuka-kun, anything new discovered?_

A shadow crossed his face. "Hai,"

Tezuka paled slightly (but not noticeable to anyone other then Fuji 'cause he _was _Tezuka Kunimitsu). What was it that he had discovered…?

_Inui: About Tezuka…_

_Momo: Wait!_

_Inui: Is it okay, here to…_

_Mizuki: Please tell,_

_Momo: You!_

_He was chasing someone with an orange hoodie on!_


	11. Dude, Where's My Rhythm?

_I've actually got NOTHING to say here for once… -.-… For once… so odd… though I DO love this chapter… lol Gotta love Mizuki… and Fuji._

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Eleven- Dude, Where's My Rhythm?**

Momo scowled. "I remember this, I remember."

_Momo: Get here! Wait!_

_Inui: What…?_

_Momo: You can't come here!_

_Inui: Momoshiro!_

_Momo: Get here, you…!_

_Mizuki: He doesn't see us._

_Momo: Wait!_

_Inui: After him…_

_Mizuki: Just now Momoshiro…_

_Inui: Momoshiro?_

_Mizuki: Even if…_

_Momo: Damn it, he's fast, wait!_

"Momoshiro, the chance of that guy stopping just because you said 'wait' is zero percent. In fact, its 86% chance that this would only make him go faster…"

"…"

The violet eyed boy turned red.

"Fsssh," Kaidoh snickered.

_Inui: What…? Well… Kikumaru is…_

_The masked person pushed the two data players aside: Out of my way!_

_They went twirling (literally twirling) off of the stage._

Yuuta coughed to hide his laugh. "What a way to go Mizuki-san,"

He angrily applied more lip gloss (he wasn't actually angry though, just embarrassed. Yuuta did that to him.) and "ignored" the second year.

_Kamio walked on stage._

_Kamio: Oi, Momoshiro! Suddenly riding away!_

"Ah," Ryoma blinked. "This is where you stole his bike right?"

"I didn't steal his bike Echizen! I didn't!" He defended.

Ryoma blinked again.

He shrugged. "Whatever you say Momo-sempai."

Fuji and Eiji snickered as Momo turned red. What fun kouhais they had.

_Kamio: Where is it?!_

_Momo: Sorry, I couldn't stop in time, that bike is over there somewhere._

_Kamio: What?!_

_Momo: Gomen!_

_He ran off of the stage._

_Kamio: Where did he go? Wait Momoshiro!_

_Momo: What is it?_

_Kamio: Are you running away?_

"I'm not running away! I'm not!"

_Momo: Running away? I'm trying to catch that guy! If you want to talk, you'll have to chase me! With your fantastic speed!_

_He ran completely off of the stage._

_Kamio: Damn it! Who does he think he is? If that's what he thinks, fine with me. I won't lose to him!_

"Hm, we'll see about that Rhythm Freak."

_Kamio: Take a good look Momoshiro!_

"Saa, he is Kamio-kun, he is."

Momo gaped. "Fuji-sempai! I… I'm not g—gay!"

Fuji simply smiled. "I never said you were, but are you sure about that?" He tilted his head at the only first year and grinned when they both blushed.

Ryoma tugged his cap down to hide his face. "Che, like you're one to talk Fuji-sempai."

His eyes opened. "Oh, I'm not gay." Every stared at him, shocked (even Tezuka). Then, he grinned. "I'm Kunimitsu-sexual!"

Tezuka let out a breath of relief as Yuuta groaned. He didn't need to know that. Seriously, he didn't.

Mizuki pat his teammate's back. "Just don't think about it Yuuta-kun, don't think about it."

The brunette shook his head. That would only make him think about it more! Great…

_Kamio: I'm riding the rhythm!_

"Isn't he always, nya?"

_Some music kind of like techno started up._

_It suddenly changed when someone else walked onto the stage and started to dance._

_Kamio: Muromachi!_

"Nfu, nfu, I have a feeling…"

"I hope it doesn't have to do with Yuuta."

They stared at each other. "Nothing of the sort."

Fuji smiled. "Good, you're learning Mizuki-san."

At least they were somewhat getting along, Yuuta thought.

_Kamio: That's the wrong rhythm!_

_The audience cheered as Muromachi spun on one hand._

_Kamio: You are fantastic and not wanted right now! You don't have to endanger yourself!_

_The redhead pushed him away._

_Kamio:… What was that about? But you know, such a rhythm, can't catch up with my speed. The Rhythm returns!_

_The techno music starts up again._

"I think I get what your feeling is Mizuki-san," Yuuta stated, staring at the screen.

_The music changed once more as someone knew came on stage_

_Kamio: What's this?_

_The person was dressed in gold!_

"Baka!"

_Nanjiroh: It changes._

_Kamio: It's not!_

_Nanjiroh: It changes time. Done!_

_Kamio bowed: Please leave!_

_The samurai did some strange thing and uh… left the stage._

_Kamio: He leaves? What—what is going on?_

"Chances that it is a conspiracy to stop Kamio from singing; 99%."

"Nfu, indeed Inui-kun."

_Kamio: Keep your cool. Okay! Well, the rhythm will explode!_

_The music started up once more._

"Saa, I wonder who it'll be this time."

_It suddenly changed as a person in white with a guitar started to play on stage._

Taka looked at the screen closer. "Is that Akutsu?!"

"EH?!"

_The audience started to scream! So loudly, that the author's ears are ringing._

"That's loud, nya." Eiji buried his head in Oishi's shoulder who froze and blushed.

_Kamio: Why are you interrupting the pace?! He's cool, isn't… This is my piece!_

_The redhead went running towards him. _

_Kamio: Get away!_

_Akutsu stared before walking away._

"Who would have thought that Akutsu could actually play the guitar?"

"Saa, I think it sort of fits him actually."

_Kamio: Why did he turn up?_

_He stumbled back._

_Kamio: There is no way he's a middle school student._

"I wonder the same thing sometimes." Taka scratched his neck.

_Kamio: Damn it! Where is it, my rhythm? Damn it! The rhythm… I have to search the rhythm!_

_His "rhythm" started back up._

_Suddenly someone else came on and the music changed. This person was… carrying a broom and wearing odd clothes?!_

"EH?!"

Yuuta blinked rapidly. "Mizuki-san, what are you wearing?"

"How should I know how my brain works?" Everyone blinked.

"…"

"Wait, that didn't come out right."

_Mizuki: Where has the rhythm gone? It's a problem, isn't it?_

_The "data player" patted him off of the shoulder._

Yuuta glared. Why was Mizuki-san patting _him _on the shoulder?

He wasn't jealous.

Of course not.

_Mizuki hopped on his broom and um… ran (?) away. (Isn't he supposed to fly?)_

"Are you supposed to be a witch Mizuki-san?" Fuji asked.

Mizuki smiled. "No more then you Fuji-kun. Nfu, nfu."

Fuji appeared thoughtful.

_Kamio: …Wait a moment. What the hell was that?!_

"Che, we all wonder the same thing."

_Kamio: No, I'm still the only… high rhythm!_

_Nothing happened._

_Kamio: Why doesn't it come?! Damn it!_

"He likes to say 'damn it' a lot, doesn't he, that rhythm freak."

_Kamio: Well, take this then! Sonic bullet!_

_The music began._

_And no one interrupted!_

_Kamio: It's here! Okay, let's go!_

Eiji snickered as someone walked on stage. "It was too good to be true, nya."

_Kamio: Let's follow the rhythm! Gotcha! The rhythm that only belongs to me! The only person in the world who can follow this speed is me._

_He and Kaidoh started "playing" a match._

_Kamio: Hi! I'm going to increase my rhythm! Gotcha! My vibration!_

_Sengoku came on stage, Kaidoh left._

_Kamio: I'm already gone, before they see me moving._

_Sengoku left._

"At least he's finally getting to sing his song, nya."

_The masked thief came on stage._

_Kamio: You're the lucky and undefeated!_

_Momo walked on stage next._

_Kamio: Because I'm your opponent! You miserable form exposes your weak stature!_

"I'm not weak! Nor is my form miserable, it isn't!"

"Mada mada dane,"

"Oi!"

_Tachibana ran on stage._

_Kamio: That pitiful form is seen by me! The engraved rhythm, gotcha, is the sound of my heart! The drums that will defeat you! The cruel rhythm! I'm riding the rhythm!_

"Isn't he always?"

_The music ended and the crowd cheered._


	12. Doubles Face Off!

_I'm calling Masami, Masami because his surname is too long and bothersome to keep typing out. Haha, I love Kaidoh! :3 And Akutsu!_

_This chapter has some GP fluff (a little…) and—according to something Fuji says about the two random people (I can't remember their names and I'm too lazy to go find them in the anime or manga to give them names in this story) is TRUE! Or, at least the hand was on the lower back… not that much talking in this chapter during the concert…_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert." _

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Twelve- Doubles Face Off!**

_Kaidoh: As usual you don't know were to stop._

_Sengoku: You just keep going on, you won't give up. As expected,_

_Kaidoh: Kamio?_

_The redhead was kneeling on the ground, panting._

"I hope he's okay, nya."

"So do I Eiji."

_Sengoku: For real, Kamio-kun… are you exhausted?_

_Kamio: Don't mess with me!_

_He stood._

_Kaidoh: Oi, Kamio,_

_Kamio: What is it?_

_Kaidoh: You mind is filled with?_

_Kamio: Thousands of unnecessary worries and necessary worries, changing senses, August…_

"Saa, I wonder why he's thinking about August. Did something happen?"

_Kaidoh: The things you like to eat?_

_Kamio: The same as everyone else._

_Kaidoh: The name of this building is?_

Momo looked over at his rival. "Are you playing twenty questions, mamushi?"

He glared. "Fsssh,"

_Kamio: Tokyo Bay NK Hall!_

_Kaidoh: How did you get here?_

_Kamio: On my bike. That has nothing to do with it! What do you want? _

_Kaidoh: I want to ride Mickey's Monorail!_

"What's that about, nya?"

"They're right next to Disney Land." Inui answered, adjusting his glasses. "And what fourteen year old _doesn't _want to go to Disney Land?"

Everyone agreed.

_Kamio: How cute!_

_Kaidoh: As I thought, you still have a bad behavior. You don't care about others._

_Kamio: What? Aren't you too old for that?_

_Kaidoh: It's Mickey's Monorail!_

"We get it Kaidoh," Inui calmed.

He blushed. "Fsssh,"

_Kamio: That's no way to talk! Next time too call him "-san", Mickey-san._

"Wasn't expecting him to say that, nfu,"

_Kamio: You said Mickey-san before, didn't you?_

_Kaidoh: There is no way that I did._

_Kamio: Hah?_

_Kaidoh: As I thought, it ends like this._

_Kamio: Oi, Kaidoh, you really know what to say._

_Sengoku just stood there and continued to watch them._

"He probably finds this amusing, huh, nya?"

"Isn't it though?"

"There is a 98.65% chance that yes, he does find this amusing."

_Kamio: Let's already settle this! Come, Kaidoh!_

_He ran off stage._

_Kaidoh: It can't be helped._

_The bandana boy ran off after him leaving Sengoku by himself._

_Sengoku: Kamio-kun… you're an idiot._

"Isn't he though?"

_Sengoku grinned._

_Sengoku: Enough of the instructions and directions. What shall I do now? Everyone… let's carelessly go on!_

"Why would you want to carelessly go on, nya?"

_He bounced an invisible ball._

_Sengoku: Let's go! Aim and pretend to throw a kiss!_

_And of course he pretended to throw a kiss!_

"Don't want it."

_Sengoku: I did it! Okay, let's play around a little more. What shall I do now? What would you like? Dance? Sing? Dancing is a little… difficult, but… I can sing._

_The audience cheered._

_Sengoku: Ok, then Sengoku will sing! ~I have my own method~_

"AHH! It's horrible! Oishi, help me, nya!"

"Wait, is he pretending to be Akutsu?"

Inui pushed up his glasses. "It is very likely."

_Sengoku: ~Don't order me around!~_

Mizuki twirled his hair. "Nfu, indeed he is."

_Someone walked on stage._

_Sengoku: I totally looked like Akutsu, didn't I?_

_Akutsu walked up behind him._

"Run, Sengoku-san, run! Nya!"

_Sengoku looked at the audience._

_Sengoku: What's wrong?_

_The orange haired boy turned to face Akutsu who was standing tall with a cigarette placed in his mouth._

_Akutsu clapped his shoulder and pointed at the shorter boy._

"Huh?"

_The grey haired teen walked away._

"… Saa, that was odd." Fuji blinked.

"I agree," Tezuka… well, agreed.

_Sengoku had a small grin: That was pretty dangerous, wasn't it?_

_They laughed._

_Sengoku: I didn't expect him to let me get away with it._

"We didn't either."

_He gave a small laugh._

_Sengoku: That's right, though they are loved by everyone, I started to forget them. Everyone wants to be like them, but their signature isn't easily grasped. The Jimmies are unique! Ok, I'll announce! Ladies and Gentlemen! It's show time!_

_Music started up._

_The others ran onstage._

_Jimmies: We are Jimmies, although it's unadorned. We create interesting events in terms of crucial moments. In the name of real power, eventually we want victory. Do you understand the charm of unadorned and real strength? That's right, we are Jimmies!_

_Minami: We already have excellent skills!_

_Masami: But we never show them off._

_Jimmies: Obviously against the opponent! Attack against the weakness! The whole that is left behind after the bee sting, it can be a major wound. We Jimmies aren't conspicuous. Even if we need to endure, we will endure it patiently!_

_Akutsu walked on stage._

_Jimmies: Even more professionals than the professionals, gladly admit defeat._

_The grey haired teen stopped right in front of them and took a drag of his cigarette before walking right past them._

"…"

"Did he even see them, nya?"

"…"

_They stared after him._

_Jimmies: Do you understand the charm of unadorned and real strength? That's right, we are Jimmies. That's right, we are Jimmies. That's right, we are Jimmies._

_Oishi and Eiji appeared on stage and the crowd cheered._

"Nya, Oishi! It's our turn!" Eiji grinned at his partner.

Oishi smiled back. "Hai, Eiji!"

_Masami: Eh… it's dark._

_Minami: Again, this pattern?_

_Eiji: Hey, hey, hey Jimmies. You're defeated!_

_He pointed his racket at them._

_Oishi: Eiji!_

_He placed a finger over his lips._

Fuji "smiled". "Does that remind you of something you two?"

The two in questioned blush, remembering the first Live.

Mizuki and Yuuta looked at each other, confused as everyone else chuckled at their friends' embarrassment.

_Minami: Oishi, this pattern will continue as long as we live, every time we meet._

_Oishi: It's our fault?_

_Minami: Let's go._

_He walked away._

_Masami: Wait… that sign! That's our secret weapon!_

_Minami: Hai,_

_Jimmies: Here we go,_

_They turned on flashlights that they randomly had in their hands and it lit up their faces!_

_Eiji: That's really lonesome._

_Oishi: Eiji!_

_He shushed him again._

Eiji bit his lip. "Sorry Oishi,"

The egghead couldn't help a smile. "It's fine Eiji."

He grinned.

_Oishi cleared his throat._

_Oishi: But the dancing of the Jimmies is very good, isn't it? _

_He walked forward, Eiji followed him._

_Oishi: We think the Jimmies are warm and really nice._

_Jimmies: Too shiny!_

_They exclaimed as the Golden Pair's spotlight burned their eyes and shown brightly._

_Masami: Why are you so shiny?_

_Oishi: Because we're…_

_Golden Pair: The Golden Pair!_

_Eiji: Oishi, let's go!_

The acrobat glomped his partner. "Oishi, we get to sing, nya!"

He laughed.

Fuji tilted his head. "Saa, so kawai…"

_Oishi: Yes, Eiji!_

_Their music started up._

_Jimmies: Too shiny!_

_They ran off of the stage._

_Golden: Good combination! This relationship is really good!_

"Our relationship is really good Oishi!"

The redhead said this completely innocently, making his partner blush deeply. Eiji didn't know what he did to him. "Hai, Eiji,"

_Eiji: When I'm with you I feel like… I'm invincible._

He bit his lip. "This song speaks the truth, nya."

_Oishi: Courage, effort, and guts, I can have them all with me unconsciously._

_Golden: I'm a bit shy, but I'll say it. Thanks, you and I make a good combination!_

Fuji's eyes opened. "If you think that then why not confess to each other?"

They blushed.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka stated firmly.

"It was just an innocent question."

Yuuta had the desire to snort. Nothing his aniki did was innocent.

_Golden: High touch!_

_Akazawa and Kaneda: Good combination! Yeah, this relationship is really good!_

_Jimmies: If you're with me we can overcome… any hardships easily together._

The people in the room snorted at the next two.

Yuuta started to cough and Mizuki patted his back. These TeniMyu people.

_Astushi and Ducky (actually a duck): Smiles, tears, and…_

_Two random people: even irritation, I'll entrust them to you!_

Everyone in the room chocked.

Fuji snickered.

"He's pinching his partner's butt, nya!"

_Freshmen Duo: so I can be my normal self._

_All: It's kind of embarrassing, but hear me out. Thanks, you and I make a good combination! High touch!_

_They danced._

_The music slowed as they stopped their dancing and stood._

_All: Good combination! This relationship is really good! With the combination, no matter how hard the match is, there are new discoveries. Whether it's serve or shot! Or the intention to receive! We can do a nice play. My desire to tell you! Thanks, you and I make a good combination! High touch!_

_They began to dance again and left the Golden Pair by themselves._

_The music ended with Eiji and Oishi standing in the middle of the stage._

Oishi froze as arms found their way around him, but—surprisingly enough—it wasn't a tight hug, just a soft one.

"You and I make a good combination Oishi…"


	13. Yuuta and Akutsu Sings!

_Saa, I feel bad for both Fuji and Yuuta in this. Again, I love both Mizuki and Fuji, gosh. I've put a Gekokujou (Hiyoshi/Kirihara) fic up if any of you like and/or are willing to give that pairing a chance. *hinthint* The characters though are a bit OOC. :( Not too much I hope. At least, I don't think they're unbearable. I tried as much as I could to keep them in character._

_Here's a longer summery for it:_

_Because of his parents, Hiyoshi Wakashi is now trapped in an arranged marriage and he's only thirteen! Her name is Sammiya Akane and she goes to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, but it isn't her he takes a liking to and just wait until you find out who her cousin is! Shounen-ai of course._

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Thirteen- Yuuta and Akutsu Sings!**

_The stage went dark._

_The crowd cheered as the platform in the middle of the Hall lit up to show a person seated there._

"Saa,"

Yuuta blinked. He had a bad feeling.

_The person was playing a harmonica and the light lit up his face._

"Yuuta!" Fuji exclaimed, grinning.

Mizuki paused in twirling his hair. "Nfu, Yuuta-kun is going to sing a song."

The brunette buried his head in his hands. "Oh, God."

"This will be interesting, nya!"

"I'm going to have to agree."

"I wonder if Fuji-sempai's little brother is any good."

"Don't call me that." He weakly muttered.

_The audience cheered as the music started up._

_Yuuta: What is a brother?_

He groaned. No!

Fuji smiled. "You're singing about me, Yuuta!"

Momo and Eiji snickered.

The second year groaned once more. These people liked to torture him he figured.

Mizuki crossed his arms with a smirk. "Now, Yuuta-_kun_, it could be worse."

"Saa, Mizuki-san is right Yuuta,"

"See, Fuji-kun agrees with m—"

"You could be singing about him."

"… I take back what I was about to say…"

A soft whimper was heard.

_Yuuta: Isn't he just born before me?_

"Is that really how you think of me Yuuta?"

_Yuuta: In the world of victory and defeat, there's nothing called parents nor siblings. "Who is stronger?" That's all there is. Hard training and determination. I turn the hatred for that guy into strength._

Fuji frowned. "You hate me?"

Yuuta winced. His aniki's voice sounded sad. "No… aniki… I don't _hate _you…"

He smiled a little and leaned into Tezuka for comfort. The tensai could hear the weariness coming from his little brother's voice.

Tezuka looked down at him with a barely visible frown.

_Yuuta:_ _Hard training and concentration. Rising sensational! Gaining recognition in the matches, if I am able to shock my brother. I will make people call me by my name!_

"I call you by your name Yuuta-kun." Mizuki smiled.

He sighed. "Hai, thanks Mizuki-san."

_Yuuta: I want to make people call me by my name! _

_The audience cheered._

"Nfu, Yuuta-kun, who knew you could sing?" The purple haired boy looked at him, mischievousness sparking in his eyes.

Yuuta eyed him warily.

"I knew," Fuji stated. "I've heard you singing in the shower Yuuta."

The others snickered as Yuuta hid his flaming face.

_Yuuta played the harmonica again._

_The crowd cheered as he finished._

_The main stage lit back up._

_Minami: O that was?_

_Masami: Well, that was…!_

_Dan: He knows how to liven things up!_

_Sengoku: Hey, everyone! Did you see Akutsu? Did he go to Disney Land?_

"They like making jokes about Disney Land, huh?"

_Sengoku: Oi, Akutsu! Really, where did he go?_

_Muromachi: In the end, we can't all appear at the same time. Recently as well, he seemed to be annoyed with our Jimmie._

_Sengoku and Jimmies: Which one?_

_Muromachi: Well, therefore during the song of the Jimmies, didn't he get over here to smoke?_

_Minami: I see,_

_Masami: He…!_

_Jimmies: He did that on purpose!_

"What does Akutsu do that _isn't _on purpose, nya?"

_Sengoku: So he's also taking this long to come back on purpose._

_Masami: Which reminds me of his other side._

_Minami: *heartbeat* *heartbeat* *heartbeat*_

"What are they doing?"

_Masami: Who am I? I'm Akutsu Jin! _

"I get it now."

_Masami: What am I running from?_

_The crowd laughed._

_Masami: So when do you ask yourself such a thing?_

_Minami: For real, what do you think?_

_Dan: I'm really happy. No matter what everyone thinks… Even Akutsu-sempai! At school after the training ends, I want to come to train very hard on my own!_

"Dan is being very admirable."

_Dan: Well, he told me to change. Everyone, you like Akutsu-sempai, don't you?_

_The crowd cheered as Dan grinned._

"It's hard to believe they actually like him."

A paper dropped from the sky.

It read:

_'Akutsu is actually a rather popular character. It's kawai how Dan looks up to him! :) _

_~M.B.'_

"Ah, well, I guess that could be one reason."

_Dan: Although he…_

_Sengoku walked over to him._

_Sengoku: Indeed, but Akutsu became a little more honest._

_Akutsu: Teme! _

_Light shown on him to show that Horio and Katsuo were "bravely" holding him back._

_Akutsu: Who do you think you are?!_

"Saa, I'm surprised those two are getting away with this." Fuji stated.

"Me too," agreed Taka, worried.

_Dan: Ah! Over there!_

_Akutsu took a drink of something he was holding onto before fighting the two first years to get free._

_Truthfully, it didn't actually take all that much effort to do so._

_Music played in the background._

_Akutsu: I have my ways of doing things. You are not allowed to disagree with me. I have my ways of thinking. Those who don't agree with me, disappear._

Eiji peeked out from behind Oishi. "That's a scary line, nya. What happens to them Oishi?"

The other boy blinked. "You know, I don't think I want to know."

"I don't blame you." Taka stated.

"Fsssh,"

"Heh, Akutsu is just a bully, he's just a bully." Momo nodded.

"Saa,"

_Akutsu: Don't order me around!_

_The audience cheered as the music picked up some more._

"I guess they really do like Akutsu, huh?"

_Akutsu: Challenge me if you want to win from me._

_He pointed to his… teammates._

_They went running over to him who was walking up onto the platform in the middle of the hall._

_Akutsu: Don't complain if you don't dare. Can you confront my power? Weaklings don't have a say in anything._

_Dan ran up to him._

_Akutsu: Don't order me around!_

_He flicked him away. Literally._

_The other four then walked up onto the platform as Dan ran away._

"I can't help but feel a bit sorry for that first year." Yuuta stated.

"Nfu, Yuuta-kun, I don't think you have any reason to be."

Yuuta looked confused. "Mizuki-san, what are you…" his voice trailed off. Scrunching up his face he exclaimed, "That's disgusting Mizuki-san! I didn't need that image!"

He smirked and twirled his hair. "Whatever do you mean Yuuta-kun?"

Oishi looked over at the short brunette sitting on his best friend's lap. "Fuji, I think you and Mizuki might have more in common then you believe."

His eyebrow rose. "Saa,"

"I must agree with Oishi," Tezuka stated, thinking about all of the perverted innuendoes his boyfriend thought up, especially about Kikumaru.

Fuji continued to smile. "You might be right."

Mizuki just stared at them, a little shocked. Yuuta was also wondering what the hell had just happened.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "There is an 87% chance that you two would find quite a few things you have in common."

"Saa, and then we could form a stalking group with Yanagi from Rikkaidai."

"I'm sure Renji would enjoy that." Inui smiled.

Kaidoh looked away from his sempai. "Fsssh,"

Momo looked between the two. Hmm…

_Akutsu: I have my way of doing things that is principle. _

_He started beating up his… teammates._

_What a nice guy._

"That's Akutsu alright."

"Did we ever doubt that, nya?"

"…No Eiji-sempai…"

_Akutsu: I have my own law, the only law which I will follow._

_Sengoku whistled (not that you could hear it) innocently and walked forward as the other three fell to the ground one right after the other._

_He placed a hand on the orange haired boy's shoulder._

_Akutsu: No one can change it. So don't order me around!_

_He threw him to the floor after doing something to his head._

_The other Yamabuki regulars ran off of the stage, leaving Akutsu to himself._

_Akutsu: So don't order me around!_

_The music got louder before coming to an end._

"Hmm, not so sure I like what that song entails."


	14. Aim For It! Victory!

_Not much to say about this chapter except, again, not much talking. At least, I don't think so._

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review, nya!_

**Chapter Fourteen- Aim For It! Victory!**

_Akutsu: Come boy!_

"99% chance that he is talking to Echizen."

_Echizen: You really want to do this?_

_Akutsu: Shut up! Victory will be mine. This will be a real battle!_

_Echizen: Whatever you try, the result will be the same._

Momo grinned at his kouhai. "Cocky, aren't we Echizen."

He stared. "Momo-sempai, at least I have something to be cocky about."

Eiji laughed. "He got you Momo-chan!"

"Oi! Be nice to your sempai, be nice!"

"Saa, haven't you ever heard of tease the one you like?"

"Nani?!"

_Echizen: Let's go!_

_Music started up._

_Freshmen Duo & Dan: Courage versus Will! Courage versus Will!_

_Tezuka: The warriors challenging the battle,_

_Tezuka and Oishi: Your fighting spirit,_

_Momo: Will bring the path to victory!_

_Momo and Kaidoh: Shining!_

_Taka: Open wide your brave eyes._

_Taka and Inui: Purifying soul!_

_Eiji: Where ever you are in the future,_

_Eiji and Fuji: Aim for it!_

_All: Courage versus Will! Courage versus Will!_

_Sengoku: Doesn't give way to the fight._

_Muromachi: Put your aim towards honor and move on!_

_Akutsu: Come boy!_

"Didn't he already say that?"

_Minami: Showing the smile and the talent reappears._

_Masami: I have no idea where to stop!_

_Seigaku: Smile to the ones who obtained victory!_

_Yamabuki: He leads to victory. Go for it!_

_Echizen: In the face of courage, I will not lose!_

_Akutsu: In the sense of will, failure isn't allowed!_

_All: Courage versus Will! Courage versus Will! _

_Seigaku: The warriors challenging the battle._

_Horio: It's match point! Charge Echizen!_

"Go Ochibi-chan!" Eiji exclaimed loudly.

"Kikumaru-sempai, we already know that I win."

_Horio: Gain a point and you'll win!_

_Seigaku: Your fighting spirit will bring the path to shining victory._

_Akutsu: Brat, I didn't think you could play until this point._

_Seigaku: Will bring the path to shining victory!_

_Echizen tipped his cap: Isn't that the difference between our strength?_

_Akutsu: Nonsense!_

_Seigaku: Open wide your brave eyes, purifying soul._

_Akutsu: Ok, brat, show me what you have! Look!_

_Seigaku: Wherever you are in the future, _

_Akutsu: It's useless, brat!_

_Seigaku: Aim for it!_

_Echizen: Come to think of it, you still have debts._

"Ah, I remember this."

_Seigaku: Smile to the ones who obtained victory._

_Echizen: This is for Katsuo, Drive A!_

_Seigaku: Smile to the ones who obtained victory._

_Akutsu: I have seen that!_

_Seigaku: He leads to victory._

_Echizen: Not yet! This is for myself!_

_Seigaku: Go for it! Go for it! Go for it!_

_Akutsu: Come, brat!_

_Seigaku: Go for it! Go for it! Go for it!_

_The music ended with Akutsu holding onto Echizen's jacket by the neck._

"I really enjoyed that song, nya." Eiji grinned, eyes sparkling.

Oishi threw his arm over his friend's shoulders and smiled.

He enjoyed it too.

_Echizen grabbed his arm and twisted it._

_Yamabuki: Eh?_

"I can't believe you did that to Akutsu!"

_The audience laughed._

_Akutsu: Once I'll defeat you!_

_Sengoku: Akutsu, you are sweating a lot._

_Minami: You aren't angered anymore?_

_Dan: I don't want to see such an Akutsu-sempai!_

"Nfu, that first year really does look up to that guy." He shook his head. Mizuki would never understand some people no matter how much data he gathered on them.

"Some people just look up to some of the oddest people." Yuuta avoided his sempai's and his brother's eyes as he said this. There was _no way _that he would ever let them know his thoughts about them.

_The audience laughed and cheered again._

_Akutsu snatched his arm back._

_Akutsu faced the audience: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ahead of this it won't be interesting anymore. I quit!_

_He ran off of the stage._

Momo and Eiji snickered which is something they like to do.

_Sengoku: What? He had this kind of feeling just now?_

_Muromachi: Yamabuki is shocked!_

_Dan: Akutsu-sempai!_

_They went running off after him._

_Echizen: Mada mada dane._

_Momo: Well done Echizen!_

"Yeah, well done Ryoma!"

"… Momo-sempai, what did you just call me?"

The violet eyed boy froze. "Uh… Echizen?"

The first year smirked. "No you didn't. You called me 'Ryoma'."

Momo shook his head. "No I didn't, did I?"

Everyone nodded.

"You did Momo-chan."

"Saa, that's right, you called our first year by his given name. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Fsssh, baka."

"There is a 110% chance that you did."

"Is that even possible, Inui?"

"Nfu,"

"Aniki is right."

"You did Momo."

"Aa,"

The second year turned red. He bent his head. "Uh, gomen Echizen."

Ryoma nudged his sempai with his foot. "It's fine… Takeshi-sempai."

They smiled at each other, oblivious to the amused looks being cast their way.

_Eiji: Go for it Ochibi!_

_The Seigaku Regulars ran over to their first year player._

_Taka: With this we took the tournament didn't we?_

_Oishi: It's great isn't it, Tezuka?_

Tezuka smiled lightly.

It was great. He was really proud of his team.

The teenager tightened his arms around his boyfriend's waist like it was a second nature to do so.

_Tezuka: It is. Very well, next will be the Kantou Tournament. Go, but don't let your guard down. _

_He turned._

_Tezuka: Got it, Echizen?_

Fuji grumbled.

_Echizen: Yes!_

_Music started._

"Another song, nya!"

_As the lights dimmed they ran off stage and grabbed their rackets and ran back on as the spotlights shown on the stage._

_Seigaku: Right now, what I see, are the beloved figures of my rivals._

_Fudomine: Right now, enthusiasm that's boiling over is a sign of my regretless fight._

_St. Rudolph: What I grasp in the palm of my hand, my weapon, my racket's grip._

_Yamabuki: Surging past the opponents towards radiant, shining victory._

_Everyone: Move on! Go for it! Until you've done your best, never give up! Do it! Just my turn! Take hold of it! V.I.C.T.O.R.Y. Victory!_

"I wonder how long it takes to memorize the lyrics and dances, nya."

"Probably awhile Eiji."

_Seigaku: Move on! Go for it!_

_Fudomine: Until you've done your best, _

_St. Rudolph: Never give up!_

"We never will. Nfu,"

_Yamabuki: Do it! Just my turn!_

_Everyone: Take hold of it! V.I.C.T.O.R.Y. Victory!_

_Seigaku: Move on! Let's fight! Our strength will go on until tomorrow!_

_St. Rudolph: Move on! Let's win! _

_Yamabuki: We are warriors, _

_Fudomine: The time for victory has come!_

_Everyone: Move on! Let's fight! Our strength will go on until tomorrow! Move on! Let's win! We are warriors, the time for victory has come!_

_They ran off of the stage and the lights went out._

"That is a very good song. I enjoy it every time they sing it. Saa, they are good actors and dancers. Some of them can sing also."

"They are,"

_Music started again._

_Akazawa: Look at the dazzling shooting light._

_Yuuta: Look at the hand reaching out to the dream._

_Kaneda: Every time we fight, it's to acquire the techniques._

_Astushi: Every time we fight, we advance._

_Mizuki: We won't be defeated. _

_St. Rudolph: Even we are the same as they are!_

_Kamio: Unhappiness caused by contradictory._

_Ishida and Sakurai: I've improved myself._

_Tachibana: The feared challenge, I'm going on._

_Fudomine: From regret I cheered up again._

_St. Rudolph and Fudomine did a dance._

"They're dancing in tune, nya! It's so weird seeing those two schools dancing together."

Mizuki looked over at him. "Is that supposed to mean something Kikumaru-kun?"

_Akutsu stared from the sidelines before walking away. Dan ran after him._

_Sengoku: Look at the shining sweat that glitters on the forehead._

_Muromachi: Look at the spirit which chases the ball._

_Minami: Every time we fight, we discover our weak points._

_Masami: Every time we fight, we will overcome them._

_Dan: We won't be defeated. _

_Yamabuki: Even we are the same as they are!_

_St. Rudolph and Fudomine came back onto the stage._

_Everyone: Shine! More! I'll burn more brightly than the sun and shine!_

_Akutsu walked onto the stage._

"He's actually going to join them?"

"I guess he really is only a teenager."

_Everyone: Shine! More! I will shine more than usual! Shine! More! I'll burn more brightly than the sun and shine! Shine! More! I will shine more than usual!_

_They ran off of the stage after giving the crowd their last glances. And the music ended._


	15. Graduation

_Well, this is the last chapter with any of the concert and Endo's graduation from TeniMyu. I might put up the short extra chapter and the first chapter of the next story up later today instead of Sunday. We'll see. Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Fifteen- Graduation**

_The next song began._

_The stage was darkened and a spotlight shown on the 'Prince of Tennis' logo, casting a golden glow about it. The lights overhead made it seem like a few stars._

_Tezuka: It's a fight against myself. I am a fighter named "solitude"._

Fuji wondered if his Kunimitsu's voice was just as brilliant.

_Tezuka: I'll keep moving on. There's not time for looking back._

_Echizen: It's a non-stop fight. I cannot be defeated, it's a pressure._

_Inui: In order to stand tall at the top. I must keep on running._

_Taka: A hardworking effort… will change into a beautiful sweat._

_Fuji: Yes, the sweat is called crystal. Gather the glory and it is shining on the rainbow._

"Saa, I've got the prettiest lines, I think."

Figures Fuji Syuusuke would care about having the "prettiest" lines.

_Eiji: Defeat the opponent. I show no mercy to anybody, I'll get you._

_Kaidoh: No hesitations in my game. Only the heartless rule exists._

_Oishi: When victory arrives, praise the opponent after the game, bless you._

_Momo: Rivals are important,_

Everyone looked at Momo and Kaidoh at this line.

_Momo: I couldn't have gone this far without you._

_Kaidoh and Taka: A passion burns like a hatred,_

_Fuji and Eiji: Will turn into friendship one day._

_Inui and Tezuka: So, I'll pressure you._

_Momo and Oishi: Until one of us _

_Seigaku: grabs victory._

_The cast went around patting each other on the back and nodding to each other._

"What are they doing?"

"98% chance that this is the last performance until the next musicals start."

_Seigaku: A hardworking effort… will change into a beautiful sweat._

_Tezuka: Yes, the sweat is called crystal!_

Fuji grinned. "Kuni-chan gets to share my lyrics. I'm so happy."

The buchou couldn't help an amused smile.

_Tezuka and Echizen: Gather the glory and it's shining on the rainbow._

_Seigaku: Yes, the sweat is called crystal. Gather the glory and it's shining on the rainbow._

_The music of the song played for a few more moments before ending._

"Ooh, who ever writes these songs are very good, nya." Eiji exclaimed, head securely resting on his partner's shoulder.

They all agreed.

_The next song began._

_Slowly one after the other—starting with Echizen—they picked up their rackets which they had placed down just before. And then, one by one they started to dance—again starting with Echizen._

_Seigaku ran off as St. Rudolph ran on._

_It was their turn to dance to the music, swinging their rackets with them._

_They ran off and Fudomine came on._

_Their dancing got faster with the music._

_When they ran off, Sengoku ran on, the rest of Yamabuki following after him._

_The stage got darker as their music got lower._

_Echizen ran on as everyone but Akutsu ran off._

"It's another show off!"

_They ran off of the stage and the captains of the four teams came on._

_Tezuka and Tachibana ran off as Eiji, Oishi, Kaneda, and Masami. Eiji and Oishi led the dance._

"Oishi, I want to dance with you sometime! Can we, nya?"

He gaped. "Uh… sure," Eiji grinned and glomped him.

_They ran off and Echizen ran back on._

"Echizen, you're hogging the limelight. You're hogging it." Momo teased.

He tipped his cap downwards. "Che,"

_He danced to the now different music._

_Horio and Katsuo danced on either side of him._

Ryoma grumbled as someone appeared behind them. "Baka,"

_Nanjiroh danced with them._

_Horio and Katsuo left the stage._

_The samurai left soon after as the Seigaku Regulars ran back onto the stage._

_The rest of the teams appeared on the stage and started to dance as Seigaku froze. _

_They all held their rackets in the air and then slowly began to bring them down. All at once, they began to dance again._

_Seigaku posed followed by Fudomine, then Yamabuki, and finally Rudolph._

_The music came to an end and the audience applauded._

_Everyone: Thank you!_

"I guess this means this one is about over."

_They left the stage._

_Audience: Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!_

"They like us! They really, really like us!"

"Fsssh, shut up baka!" Kaidoh hissed, annoyed.

"Why don't you, teme?!"

"Do you want to fight?!"

Oishi sighed, not even trying to break them up this time.

Inui scribbled in his notebook they fought over him. What a place to be to gather data… it was perfect.

Mizuki shook his head. Seigaku was out of control.

_Audience: Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!..._

_Fast music started up._

_Nanjiroh ran out, gave a bow, and ran back off of the stage. Next, Horio, Katsuo, and… Echizen (?!) came onto the stage. The Freshmen Duo gave a bow and moved aside._

"Wait, that's not the same actor who was acting as you… is it?"

"Ah! Two Echizens!" Momo yelled. "I can hardly handle one as it is!"

Ryoma glared. "Hm, fine, you won't have to handle me. I'll leave you alone then."

Momo froze. "Wait, you don't _really _mean that, do you Echizen?" He didn't answer. "Echizen?!"

Fuji giggled and shook his head. Momo was so oblivious.

_They walked away and Fudomine ran on. At once they took a bow and left for St. Rudolph to come on. They took a bow, waved, and left for Yamabuki to come on. Yamabuki took theirs, left, and Seigaku ran back onstage._

_The Seigaku cast took a long bow before waving to the others off stage to come back on._

_The others ran back onstage and stood next to the Seigaku cast._

_Tezuka stood at the front._

_Tezuka: For today,_

_Everyone: Arigato gozimasu!_

_And everyone bowed._

_Everyone: Bye bye! Thank you!_

_Tezuka took one of the Echizen's (Yanagi) hand and they blew kisses to the audience._

Everyone looked at Fuji.

He cocked his head. "What?"

"You're not going to complain, Fujiko?" Eiji asked, using his nickname for his best friend.

"Saa, why should I? That isn't my Kuni-chan anymore, it's the actor." They all nodded. That made sense.

_They left the stage._

_The actor playing Horio ran back on._

_Horio: For today, thank you very much! Everyone, did you know as well?_

"Know what?"

_Horio: In this live Echizen Ryoma was played by Endo Yuya, but it was decided that he would graduate today._

"Graduate?" The questioned.

A paper fell to the ground. It read:

_'The actors graduate when they get too old or decide not to be in anymore of the musicals. Most of the actors usually graduate alongside their fellow generations, except for a few, including Aiba Hiroki (this Fuji) who is the longest actor to act in the Prince of Tennis Musicals, and has been brought back on several occasions (because he is awesome as Fuji in other words, and people love him as so. Though all the actors acting him did brilliantly). Hope that answers your question! ^_^_

_~M.B.'_

"It does."

"Fujiko is popular!"

"Saa, of course I am."

_The audience applauded._

"Are they happy he's graduating?"

"Its more than likely their applauding their appreciation for him."

_Horio: Well… Endo Yuya-kun!_

_Endo ran onstage._

_Endo: Well… everyone… At first, there's one word I would like to say to you. THANK YOU!_

_Everyone cheered and applauded Endo._

_Endo: I'm from now on 18 years old again._

"Again? What does that mean?"

"…"

_Endo: This…from June of last year till May this year, is almost one year. From 17 years old to 18 years old is one year. It was truly a different life, I learned a lot, I received a lot of commentary and I became a lot better at singer. Really… till now… I was able to grow on. To all the fans, all the staff, and all the cast… to the Seigaku regulars, there are nine Seigaku regulars, and to all my sempai…_

Eiji whistled. "Wow, they really do become us while doing this, don't they, nya?"

They all felt a little touched at this.

_Endo: I am really happy to have met you all. Everyone, with everyone's support I was this time too able to achieve a victory on stage. I was able to grow until now and it makes me really happy. Then… my TeniMyu ends here, but… this way… TeniMyu and… I too… will keep growing step by step. I think it will be loved and live on. Well… it's going to live on! I guess my life as an actor goes on and for this stage I feel I can leave without leaving any regrets._

_They applauded._

_Endo: For TeniMyu as well, no matter how many hardships the future brings, I will surely keep on loving it and I think the coming actors will definitely keep it alive. Then, really everyone, thank you very much. I'll leave it to the rest, so… from now on please cheer for the Prince of Tennis Musical with Endo Yuya! Thank you very much!_

_He bowed._

_Everyone clapped and cheered._

_The actor playing Horio and Endo hugged. _

_Horio: Do your best._

_Endo: Thank you._

_Horio: I will to our best too from here on._

_Endo: See you! Let's meet again in the future!_

_Horio: Then, to everyone…_

_Endo: Arigato!_

_Audience: Endo! Endo! Endo! Endo!_

_The actor laughed and covered his eyes._

_Audience: Endo! Endo! Endo! Endo!_

They smiled. That feeling must be what they felt like during a match.

_Endo: Arigato gozimasu._

_Horio: Well, let's call the others. Everyone!_

_Horio and Endo: Let's go!_

_Music started up as everyone else ran back onto the stage for the finale part._

_Everyone ran up to Endo and hugged him._

_Then—half going down one side the other half to the other—they ran out into the audience._

_Everyone: Thank you!_

_When they got to the middle of the hall they stepped up onto the platform._

_Everyone: Thank you!_

"I'm surprised that they all fit on there."

_Voice: Alright everyone! Get Yuya!_

_Everyone: One, two… _

_They picked him up and threw him into the air._

Ryoma adjusted his hat and blushed. "That's actually kind of fun." He stated, remembering after the national tournament.

_Endo: Don't worry, I'm fine._

_Everyone: Thank you!_

_And the credits rolled up the screen._


	16. Extra Chapter The Pairs

_

* * *

_

Gomen, I know this is short. I wanna see how many of you get what Mizuki was talking about at the end of their part. I was going to put a Perfect Pair part but I decided I'd leave you guys to your imaginations. ;) Whatever your imagination is. I hope you enjoyed this story and enjoy the third as well! Also, I've got a _**Platinum Pair**__ fic up if anyone would like to read it! –hinthint- :D The third story is now up!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nya!**

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Extra Chapter- The Pairs**

* * *

_**Yuuta & Mizuki**_

**_

* * *

_**

Everyone gathered in the Fuji room stood and stretched. This Live had been very good and it had opened doors to a few relationships or opened them even wider then they were already open. Such as Eiji and Oishi, Ryoma and Momo, maybe even Kaidoh and Inui a bit, Mizuki and Yuuta. But the one that might have changed the most was Fuji and Mizuki who maybe they had developed a "friendly" rivalry—when it comes to Yuuta at least.

Momo peered out of the window to see that it had stopped raining. He grabbed onto his kouhai's arm. "Echizen, let's go get some burgers, you're sempai is hungry."

Ryoma smiled. "Hai, Momo-sempai."

At once they both turned to Eiji and got a sly smirk on their face.

The redhead looked at them. "No, me and Oishi have plans and it doesn't involve me going broke again!" He placed his hands on his hips and stated.

Momo pouted. "Okay Eiji-sempai, let's go Echizen!" They yelled a goodbye to their teammates and to the St. Rudolphians and left the Fuji household.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Kaidoh and I shall also go. We were going to run a little while before it got to dark." He turned to his favorite kouhai. "Are you ready Kaidoh?"

"Fsssh," the thirteen year old blushed and nodded. "Yes Inui-sempai."

Taka left just after them.

After they left Eiji gave Fuji a hug. "I guess it's our turn to say goodbye Fujiko and that we'll see you at practice tomorrow." Oishi said his goodbyes and they too left.

"Saa, it's only us four left now." Fuji looked around at the other three people in the room. "And Kunimitsu is staying the night—"

Yuuta interrupted. "Wait, your _boyfriend _is staying the night?" Mizuki's lips twitched.

Fuji grinned slyly. "Yes, and mom and dad don't ever have to know."

He ignored the sharp look Tezuka sent him and grabbed his arm instead and started to pull him up the stairs, deciding—for once—to leave Mizuki alone with his brother.

"Please don't do anything you two. Yuuta is much too young."

"I'm not even a year younger then you are!" The taller boy called after him only to be ignored.

He huffed and collapsed onto the loveseat next to his manager. "I can't believe they're already doing stuff like that when technically aniki isn't even four years old yet."

Mizuki crossed both his legs and arm after applying some raspberry lip gloss.

He shook his head. "Yuuta-kun, you amuse me so much."

Yuuta looked at him. "What do you mean Mizuki-san."

"Oh, betsuni," the purple haired teen scooted closer to his kouhai. "I think we need to talk."

"Uh…" he licked his lips. "About what Mizuki-san?"

"About this," the older teen's lips met his.

Yuuta—now that they were alone—was hesitant to respond to the kiss, deciding to let his body do what it wanted to do. Raspberries. He had never known that Mizuki-san liked raspberries.

A hand found it's way into his short brown hair and a tongue softly touched his lips.

When the other hand slowly made it's way to his shirt, he pushed the older boy away. "We can't," he stated.

Mizuki leaned back into the couch. "That's fine, I wasn't going to anyways Yuuta-kun."

He scratched the back of his neck, not understanding why he felt a stab of pain shoot through his chest. "You weren't? Uh, why… not?"

He grinned. "Nfu, oh, Yuuta-kun, you're absolutely fabulous."

The brunette froze. "Fabu…lous?"

Mizuki leaned forward so that their faces were only two inches away from each others. "Yes, fabulous." He pressed a small kiss to his kouhai's lips.

"I guess you could say I'm sort of like your brother in that regard."

"In what regard?" He asked confused.

"In the regard that I enjoy joking about sex."

Yuuta—at first—didn't get it but then his face lit up with understanding.

"I'll kill him!"

* * *

_**Momoshiro & Ryoma**_

* * *

The thirteen year old power player couldn't help but to stare at his twelve year old friend. Why was he suddenly finding the preteen so… cute?

He shook his head. No, he was absolutely _not _finding him cute. That boy was Echizen, he was twelve, he was a _boy_, and he was _Echizen_ for tennis' sake!

Deciding to scarf down his burger, he didn't notice it when Echizen looked up at him.

Ryoma looked at his sempai fondly. That teen was so oblivious it wasn't all that funny anymore. But he really couldn't say that, as he had only figured out his own feelings a few days before. No wonder he had never been interested in his father's porn magazines.

Girls, gross.

The "Prince of Tennis" bit his lip. "Momo-sempai," said boy looked up. "I was wondering, do you care that Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-buchou are… together?"

Momo swallowed. Why was Echizen asking him about this for? "No, not really. I mean, we all saw it coming, how Fuji-sempai is always by Tezuka's side and how buchou has a soft spot for him."

Ryoma nodded. "Then, would you ever consider dating another guy?"

He choked. "Uh… nani?"

"I asked if you would ever consider dating another guy."

The violet eyed boy thought for a minute. "If you're talking about rhythm freak you can—"

Ryoma shook his head. "No, I'm not talking about him."

He blinked. "Then who are you talking about?"

The first year sighed impatiently. "I'm talking—I mean, just in general."

Momo bit his lip. "I don't know, I guess it would depend on the person." 'I guess it would depend on if it's you' was what his heart had told him to say, but he ignored that.

"Oh,"

"Are you ready?" Momo asked, standing.

"H—hai,"

They walked to Ryoma's house in absolute silence. An uncomfortable one at that. Momo didn't understand why just standing next to the shorter boy made his heart beat this unnaturally fast.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

The two of them came to a stop in front of the Echizen household.

The green haired boy adjusted his cap so that it hid more of his blushing face. "I… I had fun today, Momo-sempai."

Momo smiled slightly. "Me too."

"Um, Momo-sempai!" He exclaimed before smacking a hand over his mouth.

The older teen laughed at his best friend. "Yes, Echizen?"

"I—uh… never mind. I… I should go now."

"You should, I guess," he agreed.

Ryoma walked over to the gate and started to push it open before pausing. And on a whim ran back over to his sempai.

"What is it—" Momo's voice came to an abrupt stop as he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek. Before he knew it they were gone and the short boy had run into the house, beat red.

Momo shook his head but a smile grew on his face against his will.

Things; they were becoming very interesting lately…


End file.
